


Love Comes In All Forms

by Rithebard



Series: She did make defect, perfection. [4]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Adoption, Explosion, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Murder Mystery, foundling child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithebard/pseuds/Rithebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack starts his day as he normally does when he has an early shift but he finds a bit of a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my series. This is AU, since I create my own Baron character. This takes place about a year after last one. Dot and Hugh have married and moved into a cottage nearby. Jane is getting ready for college. And Phryne and Jack have been happily living together for about two years. This story can stand alone but it is a part of a series, so you may want to check it out too.
> 
> These characters are not mine, they belong to the wonderful creators of the book and series I am just playing with them for a bit.
> 
> This is unbeta'd.

Detective Inspector Jack Robinson came trotting down the stairs at Wardlow and headed toward the kitchen. On the days he had an early shift he usually made his own way through the morning. He woke up early, he was usually tangled with his sleeping partner, he kissed each limb as he untangled it from him. Then he gave the Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher a tender kiss on the cheek as he moved a stubborn lock of hair from her eyes. 

Then he would go to his room across the hall where he would bath, shave and dress. He started to do that early in their relationship because he always seemed to wake her some how when he was getting dressed in the pre-dawn hours as he prepared himself for his day. Though she always said she didn't mind, he just wanted her to sleep in, so he began to use a room that was not in use for early mornings like this. He also used the room, on nights that Phryne would not be home till late, so he could read privately and go to sleep if he was tired. At first, Phryne was not thrilled with this, but since she could sneak into his room and slowly seduce him from sleep, she came to accept it as did the rest of the family. It became his room.

Jack being very considerate, he also didn't like to disturb Mr. Butler, so he made his own coffee and took some biscuits from the tin before he left for work. Though on cake baking days, he would smile as he walked into the sweet aroma filled room and find that a smiling Mr. B. had already prepared him a delicious breakfast. 

Today though was a quiet a day, Phryne, Jane and Mr. B were all fast asleep. He had just started his coffee. when he was startled by a quick knock on the door. He thought it might be Bert and Cec, so with a smile on his face, he answered it. But there was no one there. He looked around and then down, his eyes widening in pure shock. There in a basket was the most beautiful, perfectly formed baby, Jack had ever seen. He picked up the basket, placed it on the kitchen table and tenderly touched the little one's soft cheeks. Looking at her, he felt she could be no more then 7 or 8 months old. The beautiful child was all dressed in pink, so he assumed it was a baby girl. She woke up and grabbed his pinkie. He felt himself melt into a puddle right at that moment and he knew he was lost to the beautiful baby.

"Oh boy, aren't you the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. I am in such trouble because...well...I just am in big trouble." He took a deep breath thinking what Phryne would think of a baby in her home. Then he saw a note pinned to her blanket. He carefully unpinned it, so it would not be anywhere near the baby's leg. He unfolded the note and read;

"Dear Miss Fisher,

You have always been so kind to us at the Women's Institute in Collingwood. I fell pregnant at such a young age and because of your kindness and generosity I was able to take a secretarial course. I graduated last week with honors and I found a position in Sydney, I hope you'll be proud of that. It is with a devastated heart, that I have to leave my baby behind. 

Please adopt her, Miss Fisher. Love her as your own. I have a man who I love deeply, but he hates children. He treats me very well, but I know he will not treat any baby well, even his own. I know your a very good woman, please love her, Miss Fisher, she is a very good girl, very loving and beautiful, and she deserves it."

Jack sighed as he finished the letter putting it on the table. "How could anyone hate you? I just met you and I love you." He looked at the soft curly hair and the big blue eyes. He smiled and said, "And you look like us too."

"Jack, your still...what on Earth!"

Jack said nothing, he just handed her the note. Phryne read the note and looked at the baby and then Jack, confused. "But why me? I am not exactly the maternal type..."

"Jane."

"But she was a teenager..."

"Phryne...?" Jack looked deeply into her eyes with such a beseeching look it melted her, against her will. She saw that her beloved partner, had already fallen under the little girls spell, "So fast?"

Jack smiled and nodded, "Afraid so. Just look at her, Phryne. She is so beautiful. Her beautiful face, her cute little chubby legs, Her eyes are the same color and shape as mine and her hair is going to be just like yours....its as if its meant to be and I....well I..."

"Oh boy...."

"Girl, actually," he corrected with a lopsided grin, she could rarely ignore.

"But, we are all so busy. How on Earth can we take care of her?"

"We will all pitch in..." Jack said with enthusiasm. Everyone thought that Jack was wrapped around Phryne's little finger, but the truth is, that it was quite mutual. "I think we can do it Phryne."

One look into that hopeful face, those beseeching eyes and she had no choice. She loved him so much, so she smiled and said, "We will need a family meeting."

Jack smiled brightly, pulled his partner into his arms and kissed her passionately. Then he pulled back and kissed her nose, "Thank you, Darling."

Phryne nodded and smiled at him, then looked at the baby, "Your right she is perfectly formed, she is not red faced and screaming, that's a good start."

Jack nodded, and picked up the baby like he had been doing it for years, "She is a good girl, and she will be as smart and strong as you and Jane."

Phryne was amused, "You think so, huh?"

Jack curled an arm around Phryne's waist as he held the baby cuddled in his arms, "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a family meeting where the baby is introduced and the name is decided, Jack and Phryne get some scary news.

The family was gathered in the parlor, Aunt P. was sitting in a comfortable wing-back chair by the fire. Mac was sprawled on the window seat with a scotch, and a lazy air. Hugh and Dottie were on the small chaise cuddled together, hands clasped. Bert and Cec were leaning against the mantle of the fireplace. Phryne and Jack were on the couch, with Ivy cuddled in Jack's lap, Phryne was playing with her tiny feet. Jane was below them on the floor stroking Ivy's soft arm with a huge smile on her face. It was a happy family picture despite the shock of the circumstances.

Hugh and Dottie kept exchange looks to the baby and each other. Hugh glanced at Dottie's stomach, she shook her head and then tenderly put her head on Hugh's shoulder. Hugh understood, their news could wait, he put his arm around his wife's shoulder and lowered his head against hers.

Mr. Butler handed out drinks to everyone and refilled Mac's glass. 

Phryne looked at him smiling, "Mr. B. please stay, you're part of our family." He smiled back and carefully put the empty tray on a side table and leaned on the mantle with Bert and Cec. 

Jack watched Jane as she dreamily caressed Ivy's arm, "Would you like to hold her for a cuddle, Jane?" He asked softly with a sweet smile.

"Really?" Jane looked up surprised and excited. Jack nodded, and Jane held out her arms, "Yes, please."

Jack and Phryne exchanged a delighted look, they were a bit worried about Jane's reaction to a little sister. They were overjoyed that she was happy about it. Jack lowered the baby to Jane with care, Jane took her carefully bringing down into her arms, cooing at her in delight. 

"Do we know her name?" Asked Jane, not looking up, she was to busy kissing and caressing the tiny baby girl.

"Unfortunately we don't Jane, the mother left no clue to her identity or the babies. There was not a thing in the basket other then the baby, the blanket and the note. And they were all from the Women's Institute in Collingwood..."

"But that tells us nothing, Miss." Dorothy said shaking her head, "you don't even have to live there to get services. And the women don't stay in the facility they just come for medical treatments and other services."

Jack signed and nodded, "We know, I sent Hugh down first thing this morning." 

Hugh nodded and continued, "Yes, and as Dottie said, there is not any other requirements, other then needing help. Thousands of women go through there and most of them have children. More then half tiny babies like this darling one."

"In other words, the mother is impossible to trace and from what she wrote to me in the note, she wanted it that way," said Phryne softly. "The first order of business is a name for our new family member. Jack loves the name Ivy, I agree its a perfect name for the sweet and very pretty little girl. But we are opening it to the family. What do you think?" She asked the beloved people in the room. Jack and Phryne had decided to open it up to their unconventional and very creative family even though they both really loved the name Ivy for her.

"Why Ivy?" Asked Jane as she kissed the baby on the tummy, her tiny arms and legs wiggling in delight.

Jack and Phryne exchanged an amused smile at Ivy's antics, Jack chuckled and then replied, "It was the name of my Grandmother who..."

"Who taught Jack his love of Shakespeare, poetry and so many artistic things that I think it is perfect. And it fits her personality and beauty."

"That's good enough for me," said Mac raising her glass.

The rest of the family looked at Aunt P. who smiled and said, "Seems quite a lovely name to me. I have no objections."

The rest of the family smiled and nodded, delighting Phryne and touching Jack so deeply he had to use every ounce of discipline to keep from crying. Jane smiled down at the sweet little girl and said, "Hello Ivy. Welcome to the family."

***

Phryne was at her dressing table brushing her hair. Jack was in bed sitting up against the pillows, there was a book in his lap and he was staring out the window.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Isn't that an odd way to read a book?"

Jack startled looked at her, then he chuckled nodding. He put his bookmark into his book, marking the page and put it on the table. He shrugged and said, "I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Do you think I am too old to be a father?"

"No!"

He leaned against the pillows till he was closer to her, he tenderly caressed her arm and replied, "Darling, I am 39, I will be 40 on Halloween, and I just..."

Phryne slid off the bench and sat on the bed, she put he arms around his neck and kissed him to stop what ever he was about to say. Then she looked him right in the eye and said, "You're a perfect father. Ask Jane, if you don't believe me."

"No, she is studying for her final exams..."

"Jane!"

"Phryne, no...please..."

"Jane!"

"Yes," Jane answered leaning against their doorway. She was wearing the glasses she had just gotten and she looked adorable. It melted both their hearts seeing her look so sweet. 

"Jane Darling, how is Jack as an adoptive father?"

"Are you kidding? He is an amazing Father."

"Jane," Jack said chuckling, "really, Phryne is asking you in a serious way..."

"I know that, I think you're an amazing Dad. Your both great parents, the best. Your both loving, kind, gentle, supportive and even when we argue your always fair. You're so kind and gentle Jack. Your lovely, don't you know that?" She asked shaking her head, a bit confused.

"Thank you Sweetheart," said Jack, pulling her to him and kissing her on the cheek. She sat on the bed with her parents and Phryne hugged her and kissed her on the cheek too. She chuckled and said, "See you're perfect parents, you just proved it."

Phyne smiled and nodded, "What really concerns Jack, Darling, is that he is too old. Do you think he is too old to be Ivy's Daddy?"

"Not at all, why?"

"I am almost 40 years old, Sweetheart."

Jane tilted her head, smiling at Jack, "Well if I go by my friends they all think your very handsome. If you go by me, you have an unending energy, bottomless curiosity, and the deepest sense of fun and play that I have ever seen in an adult other then Phryne. You're also a great athlete who taught me to ride a bicycle, surf and ski." She looked at him with a cheeky smile. "The perfect dad."

"Exactly what I have said, over and over since we found Ivy."

Jack looked at them both, two of his three girls and shook his head, "Your both very sweet, but I am hardly the perfect father. I am not even a perfect uncle and I have a lot of practice at that."

Phryne chuckled and cupped his cheek, "No one is perfect, my Darling, but you are a great father and a perfect partner and we all adore you. And your already a wonderful father to Ivy, she loves you as much as you love her." She kissed Jack tenderly on his soft lips which he returned with equal sweetness. Then she looked at Jane who was amused, "Ok Jane, back to the books, my girl. Thank you so much for helping convince him..."

"Hey, who said I was convinced!"

Phryne and Jane exchanged amused looks, then Jane leaned over kissed Jack on the cheek and hugged him and did the same with Phryne. "Don't worry Jack, I think your great! 

They both watched Jane leave, closing the door behind her, Phryne winked at Jack and said, "So do I." Then she snuggled against him and kissed him passionately, which turned into a rather passionate night.

***

The next morning Jack and Phryne were sitting in the office of an old school friend of Jack's who was his contact at Welfare. James Anderson, was the head of Child Services. He had arranged for Jane to be Phryne's ward and now was helping them to adopt Ivy. He had a few bits of bad news that he had to impart, that he was not looking forward to it.

"Jack, you two are perfect parents, but there are a few issues and I am afraid it might affect Jane too."

Both Phryne and Jack sat straighter in their chairs and Jack replied, "What do you mean, Jim?"

"The bylaws changed and you qualify in every way but one, your marital status. Personally, I think its stupid but the old biddies on the board are really getting down on unmarried or divorced parents unless there is a biological link. It is idiotic, as long there is love and support in the household, like there is in yours, that should not be a factor. But they have changed the bylaws, if there is an inspection, Jane could also be affected since she is a ward of an unmarried woman and a divorced man lives with them."

"But we are a family Jim..." protested Phryne.

"I know, Phryne, I am on your side. I have known you for three years and your a great Mom, and I have known Jack since we were 12 and he is a great Dad. I'm not doing it..."

Jack swallowed a couple of times and asked, "so what do you suggest?"

"I know you're happy and you have a healthy home life but I think you two should get married for the safety of your family."

"Jim, I will not have a government body tell us what to do. What are status is, isn't anyone's choice but ours. Not our families, or my bosses and certainly not the government." Phyrne squeezed Jack's hand, she loved him so much and was so proud of how he as he stood up for their values.

"Jack, don't you think I know that. I agree with you. But your going to be inspected, your going to have someone from a different part of the department I have no control over make this choice for you. Not you, not me, but them. And I can tell you right now, they are part of the old biddies brigade. My only concern is that the child is healthy and happy but these people have their nose in the Victorian age. The Inspector can say your not fit simply because your not married and they can also recommend Jane be taken away, even though that is not part of the inspection. My concern is for you...."

"I know Jim." Jack looked at Phryne worried, she looked back at him scared, neither wanted to lose their girls. "Thanks, we need to think and talk about it."

"Of course, I will hold off the inspection for a couple of weeks to give you time."

Phryne smiled at him, "Thank you Jim, you're a dear."

Jim shrugged, "you're both good, loving people, I believe in you."

"Thanks Jim, we'll let you know soon. We need some time to think and talk." He stood up and hugged his old friend. Phryne hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. 

:"Of course, just let me know." 

After they said goodbye, they walked to their car holding hands. When they got to the car, he opened the door for Phryne, then he closed the door and he leaned in whispering, "we will figure it out, Darling, no one is taking our girls away, if I can help it."

Phryne nodded, and said, "I know, we will keep our family together, but I think we will have fight on our hands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the laws were at that time but from what I could find the laws of adoption at that time in both the US and England was that the parents had to be married or related to the child. I could not find the laws in Australia at that time but felt they would be close to England forgive me if it is wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie comes back into their lives. Jack and Phryne find some solutions to their current problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mushy Alert!!! A lot of sweet sentimental stuff in this section of the story. Don't worry the mystery, action and adventure is coming, I promise.

Phryne and Jack decided that little Ivy needed some more things, so they decided to go shopping at a baby shop near City South. Jane, Phryne and Jack, who was carrying little Ivy securely in his arms entered the beautiful shop. As they looked around, both Jack and Phryne thought about what Jim had said that morning.

"The bylaws changed and you qualify in every way but one, your marital status. Personally, I think its stupid but the old biddies on the board are really getting down on unmarried or divorced parents unless there is a biological link. It is idiotic, as long there is love and support in the household, like there is in yours, that should not be a factor. But they have changed the bylaws, if there is an inspection, Jane could also be affected since she is a ward of an unmarried woman and a divorced man lives with them." Jim had said to them in his office, it made Jack's stomach turn over as he thought of it.

Jack knew that though Phryne's Aunt Prudence had accepted their loving family, just as it is, most of society, including the higher ups at the Constabulary, had not. "We need to do something or we can lose both our girls," thought Jack as he looked through a display of caps, kissing the baby on the top of her head. He glanced across the store and watched Phryne and Jane chatting about the dresses and shoes that were on display.

Jack smiled at them, and they smiled back, blowing both Ivy and Jack kisses. Jack started to try the caps on the baby's head. She looked so beautiful in all of them, it was hard for him to make a choice. He sighed, he was full of worry, he could not lose his girls, he had to think of something. "It's so ridiculous, we are such a happy family unit. If you compare us to some of the cold, unhappy families, that Phryne and I have seen in the course of our investigations, the old biddies brigade would not argue the point. Jim is right, they are in the Victorian Age...I would marry Phryne in a second, but I could not make her marry me, that would just be so wrong." He thought to himself as he kissed his baby's nose, Ivy reached for his and giggled, he felt tears prickle warmly in his eyes.

Phryne and Jane looked through the dresses. She was surprised how many beautiful pieces were made for such a tiny infant. The selection was large and quite delicious, so she and Jane were pulling dresses and trying to figure which will look best on Ivy. She looked up to see Jack going through the caps, he practically tried every cap in the shop on her tiny head. His face was so besotted, it made her heart lurch. "What if they take her away?" She thought angrily to herself, "It will devastate my Jack."

"But you're going to be inspected, you're going to have someone from a different part of the department I have no control over make this choice for you. Not you, not me, but them. And I can tell you right now, they are part of the old biddies brigade. My only concern is that the child is healthy and happy but these people have their nose in the Victorian age. The Inspector can say you're not fit simply because you're not married and they can also recommend that Jane be taken away, even though that is not part of the inspection." Jim had explained, Phryne sighed.

"Jack is such an exceptional father, he loves both Jane and Ivy so deeply. And I love Jack with the deepest depth of part my soul...can my fear of being tied down really allow us to lose them? It would kill me too. And Jack has never once tried to control me. He has treated me as his partner. Why am I afraid of him? He is not like Rene in any way, he is such a good, kind, sweet, compassionate soul, I think I saw that from the first when he helped me become Jane's Guardian." She thought to herself as she held up three dresses to light of the window.

She burst out laughing as she saw Jack come over with all the caps. He looked sheepish and shrugged, "I can't decide, she looks so beautiful in all of them." He chuckled as he handed her all of them.

Jane joined in the laughter of her parents, as she helped Phryne choose 3 caps to match the shoes for each dress they had already selected. "Here Darling, could you please put these back?" Jack winked at her and then went back to place the rejected caps back on the display table. "He is my ideal partner in every way, so why i am so afraid of piece of paper? It won't change him."

They all walked to the counter to check out, Phryne kissed her partner on the cheek, and said, "Thank you for indulging us females..."

"Don't be silly, it was fun." said Jack, as he smiled sweetly at Phryne, kissed her nose.

"Darling, we need to talk." She thought to herself as they waited for the clerk to become free so they could pay for Ivy's new wardrobe.

***

Rosie Sanderson had returned home to Melbourne the year before and she was well aware of the arrangement between her ex-husband and Miss Fisher. She was truly happy for them, they seemed to have found the path to true happiness. At the same time, she really had no desire to be social, not just with the happy couple, but with all of Melbourne Society, they would not be kind to the daughter and ex-fiance of convicted criminals. So she had stayed away from that world, she was happy now in her new life and didn't need any ugly reminders of her old one.

She had come to a small village about 20 miles out of town. She became active in the local Church and the charities associated with it. And she had fallen in love again, this time with the pastor, Mark Anderson. They were very happy, it was different then any other time in her life. She was no longer under the shadow of her father and she could just be herself.

She and Mark had come to town to pick up some supplies for the Church and a meeting with his Bishop. Mark was starved afterwards and had asked her if she would mind stopping for a cup of tea. She was delighted.

They were happily discussing the latest Church Social, when Jack, Phryne and Jane entered the Tea Room. Jack had the baby cuddled in his arms and she had never seen him so happy. She almost dropped the cup full of hot tea in her lap.

***

The three of them had entered the Tea Room, chatting happily about what will soon be delivered to little Ivy at Wardlow. A hostess led them across the room to a booth right across the way from Rosie and Mark. Rosie's eyes were wide and her hands shook, she was so shocked to see a baby cradled in Jack's arms.

Jane slid into the booth and then Jack kissed Ivy, and carefully handed the baby to Jane. Then he slid into the booth next to Phryne. He smiled and ordered something from the waitress that made everyone at the table all smile. "He looks so happy," thought Rosie as Jack brought his arm around Phryne's shoulders, Phryne lowered her head to his shoulder as the family began to chat happily together.

"What's wrong, you look stunned. Who are you looking at?"

"My ex-husband."

Reverend Mark Anderson looked across the room to the happy family across the way, "Would you like to leave?"

"No Mark, Phryne and I are fine. Jack and I are on good terms. In fact, I could see there was something going on between them, before they ever realized it themselves. And Phryne helped my Sister and I escape all that ugliness from my father and my ex. It's just...well I...Jack has a baby...I knew all about Jane, their ward, I've met her. Jack adores her as much as Phryne does. He treats her like a daughter, but they have a baby now? I can't believe....I...."

"Are you jealous because Jack has a baby and you don't? I would love to adopt if you would like..."

"I...yes, I would love to adopt but that's not it...I have never seen Jack so happy, he's glowing."

***

Phryne and Jane were teasing Jack about what he had just ordered.

"I am surprised you didn't order everything on the menu..." said Phryne laughing.

Jack laughed too, nodding his head, "I never knew how much work baby shopping was. I'm famished."

"You don't need any excuse, Darling, your always famished."

They were all laughing when they were interrupted by a throat clearing. Jane and Phryne's expressions went from pure joy to utter formality. Jack looked over his shoulder, his face was now polite interest, no more. "Rosie."

"Hello Rosie," said Phryne politely.

Rosie felt a deep sadness, to see pure joy in all their faces, one glimpse of her and it disappeared, in a blink of an eye. She smiled politely back and replied, " Hello Jack, Phryne, Jane, I would like you to meet my fiance, the Reverend Mark Anderson."

Jack looked over the tall handsome cleric, he approved of him, he seemed far more likable and approachable, then the rich and handsome, (and deceitful as well as deadly) Sidney Fletcher. "Nice to meet you, Sir" Said Jack reaching over to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

"It's nice to meet you, Reverend Anderson, " said Phryne politely. "Hi," said Jane sweetly, she was interested, but she was far more interested in cuddling with Ivy.

"Nice to meet you ladies," he replied, shaking Phryne's hand and waving at Jane.

"And who is this sweet girl?" Asked Rosie pointing to Ivy.

Jack got out of the booth, he gently retrieved Ivy from Jane, kissing her on the cheek, and then cuddling the baby close, he brought her over so they could see her better, "This is our other daughter, Ivy. Isn't she the most beautiful baby?" Asked Jack proudly.

"Yes...yes she is...well you three looked so happy, I just wanted to say hi. Sorry to disturb your tea."

Phryne gracefully slid out of the booth and stood next to Jack, she put her arm through Jack's and kissed Ivy on the crown of the head, "Nonsense. We were just hungry after spending all day shopping for Ivy."

"Excuse me, I have the high chair you requested," said the waitress. Jack and Phryne took Ivy to the side closer to Jane. Rosie and Mark moved to the other side of the booth across the way. "It's nice to see parents who take their girls out to tea and they are such sweet, pretty and well behaved young ladies." The waitress said to Jack and Phryne with a sweet smile. "Your order should be up soon." She then went to the next booth to take their order.

Rosie watched Jack tenderly put Ivy in the high chair and then he looked up at Phryne and asked, "do you have her things?"

"Of course, Darling," she then took out Ivy's doll and her rattle. Jack kissed Phryne chastely on the lips, then took the doll and placed it in their baby's arms, and he placed the rattle in front of her on the tray. Then he kissed her on the top of the head. He leaned into the booth and tenderly played with Jane's pigtail and said, "You can play with her later, you have to eat now, Sweetheart." Jane nodded and said, "I know."

Jack straighten up and put his arm around Phryne's waist and she put her arm around his shoulders, they turned to the other couple and Jack said sweetly, "Your welcome to join us?"

"We were just leaving, I just wanted to say hello." Said Rosie softly.

"Are you sure you won't..." Phryne started to say, Rosie shook her head and interrupted, "No, thank you, you have full booth and you haven't even been served yet. We were just leaving and Mark has a lot of things to pick up while we are here in town."

"Well...it's nice to see you, Rosie and nice to meet you, Reverend," said Jack kindly.

"Nice to see you both," Said Phryne. Jane simply nodded to them.

"Nice to see you," said Rosie.

"Nice to meet you all," said Mark.

Jack handed Phryne into the booth and then slid in next to her, Rosie blinked, it was as if, that is where he had always belonged.

"It is really all over, he is truly happy." She thought as she watched them. Then she smiled up to Mark, took his arm and left the tea room.

***

As they ate the sumptuous tea before them, they all chatted about running into Rosie.

"Did you see the way she was staring at Ivy, Jack?" Asked Phryne as she poured the tea for Jane, then Jack and herself.

"Yes, she always wanted a baby...should we have told her...?"

"No...I like Rosie but this is about our family and...well..." Phryne was conflicted, she liked Rosie but she was not a part of their family, she didn't want to hurt Jack's feelings. Jack knew her well and he saw by her expression exactly how she felt, he took her hand and said sweetly, "She is my past, I do understand that, I was just thinking about the fact that she would hear about it..."

"How Jack? She lives out in the country...if you want to tell her..."

"No, you are right, this is our private business, and as I said, she is my past, you, Jane and Ivy are my present, my future." They kissed, Jane rolled her eyes and said, "You two! You are aware that we are in public?"

They all laughed, then Jack looked at Phryne, who nodded. "Jane, after we left Child Services we went to our lawyer to discuss the adoption..."

"Oh?"

"Yes Darling," said Phryne. "We wanted to talk to him about a few subjects, not only about Ivy's adoption but yours. As you know, I gave up all claim, once I knew your Mother was alive. We talked to your Mother and as long she gets to see you every Sunday, and she remains a part of our family, which I assured she always will be, she signed the papers..."

"But why all of the sudden?"

Jack took over, he took Jane's hands into his and said, "Sweetheart, at that time you were happy, your Mum was happy and Phryne was happy. There was no reason to change things then. But now, we are a family unit, Phryne and I love you as our daughter, we would like to make it official. If you want us to, it is up to you."

Jane looked into Jack's eyes, they were full of love and hope. She looked over to Phryne, she was smiling hopefully at Jane and she had the same look of love as Jack did. Jane nodded, "Yes, please. I want you to. I already think of you as my parents. Yes, please...please..."

Phryne's and Jack's faces both glowed with pure joy. They both popped out of the booth, pulled Jane out her seat as they hugged and kissed her.

"Can I call you Mum and Dad?"

"Of course, Darling." said Phryne sweetly.

"I would be so proud for you to call me, Dad, its a dream come true," said Jack, he felt the tears as they fell and he wiped the tears on Phryne's and Jane's faces. They all kissed little Ivy, who was happily tearing a part a roll.

"We will be a real family then?"

"We are a family, Sweetheart." Jack replied, hugging both Phryne and Jane.

"Forever?" asked Jane.

"And ever." said Phryne.

***

Phryne came out of the bath to find Jack sitting up in bed with a book on his lap, once again staring out the window.

"You're reading in that strange way again." She sat on the bed next to him, took his hand and kissed it.

Jack smiled at her and shrugged, "I was caught up in thoughts, so I ignored poor Zane Gray again."

"He'll survive." Jack nodded and leaned over to kiss her tenderly, she put her hand behind his head and pulled him closer deepening the kiss.  
When they parted, she asked softly, "What were you ignoring Mr. Gray for?"

Jack pulled back and said softly, "Our family."

"In what way?"

He looked down and took a deep breath. He licked his lips and breathed deeply several times. Phryne sat up straight, she was getting worried about the effort he was putting into answering the question. Jack suddenly looked up and asked softly, "Phryne, do you feel I have tried to tie you down or control you in anyway?"

Phryne was shocked, she shook her head, and cried, "Of course not..."

"Have I done anything you feared? Have I ever showed any tendencies toward ownership or manipulation in anyway?"

"No...Jack...what...?

"Have I ever shown you anything in my words or actions other then my love, care and devotion?"

"You are a wonderful, loving man, the best...what?"

"Good, Phryne Fisher, love of my life, will you marry me?"

Tears filled her eyes, "What?"

"Will you marry me?"

"It's not just because of..."

"The adoption, yes, that is a part of it, it inspired me, but I have wanted to marry you ever since I was free to. I have loved you even before that, you know how much...at least I hope you do..."

"Of course I do... why have you not..."

Jack pulled her into his arms and held her close, he whispered into her ear, "My Darling, you have always been terrified of commitment, let alone marriage. I wanted to be with you, desperately. I didn't care how, as long as we're together. And we have been happy. And I have not changed, you still drive me to distraction in so many ways, but I love you for it. I have never tried to change you or hold you back. The only time I tried to tell you what to do was for your own safety, and that my love, will never change. So now, in order not to lose our girls, I want to formalize what we have. It is just a piece of paper, I promise you from the deepest part of my soul that it will not change anything. I love you exactly as you are, Miss Fisher, so will you marry me?"

Tears fell and she nodded."Oh Jack," She kissed him passionately. Then she pulled back and kissed his eyes, his nose, as she kissed him she whispered back, "I love you too. Just as you are. I have thought about it, ever since we talked to Jim. And not just for the girls." She pulled back, looked into those loving blue eyes, that were so warm and happy, and she said, "It still scares me, but I trust you. I want to marry you too. Not just for the girls, but for me. For us. For our family. I know you would never attempt to turn me into your little wife...I know your overprotective of me and the girls but I understand that because I am too. I love you and I trust you, Inspector, so yes...yes...yes." Each yes, was punctuated with a kiss.

Jack pulled her back onto the bed and kissed her passionately, he removed her robe and kissed her shoulders and neck as he whispered back, "I love and trust you too, My Darling."

Phryne began to remove his pajama bottoms and Jack lifted her nightgown over her head, they sealed their love for quite sometime, in many loving and varied ways...

***

Cuddled together, trying to catch their breath, Phryne looked up at him tracing the curve and angles of his face, "We will still be unconventional, I will still work, you will keep your house as our private retreat. And our chosen extended family will still be an important part of our lives."

"Exactly, nothing will change. We will live our lives, as we always have..."

"Including work?"

:Of course."

"Jack, did you know that you are one of a kind?"

"No, I just love you, adore you, worship you, in awe of you, your beauty, your brains, your abilities..."

"All right, all right, you will turn a girl's head..."

"Good," he decided to allow his body to bring his devotion to her with as much joy and passion as he could. She replied in kind and the devotional love making lasted till wee hours of the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are several mysteries revealed in this chapter and the sleuths have a murder investigation to solve as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a mention of sexual assault but no description at all of the crime.

Jack arrived to the station a bit late the next morning, He smiled at Hugh and gestured with his head toward his office. In a formal voice, he asked, "Anything Collins?"

"No Sir, it's very quiet."

"I see, thank you. Come into my office, I need to go over a few protocol problems that have popped up."

"Of course, Sir," replied Hugh. He followed Jack into his office, closing the door behind him. 

Jack hung up his coat and hat, then he went to sit in his chair. When he looked up at Hugh, the younger man looked confused. Jack smiled and shrugged, "I just want to talk to you about a private family matter, Hugh. It is not anyone else's business. Did Dottie tell you, that you were invited to dinner tonight?"

"Yes Sir, she said Phryne was very...um...well..."

"Jack, Hugh, call me Jack, you know I don't like you to call me Sir, when we are alone. "

"Sorry Jack...I..."

Jack shook his head, and smiled sweetly, "sit down my friend, the dinner is to gather the family together. We have some surprises for all of you, but I have my own surprise for Phryne and I really want your opinion. I need to tell you one of the surprises, but you have to promise me not to tell Dot, I don't want to ruin it for Phryne."

"Of course, I understand. I won't say anything to Dot."

Jack tilted his head and studied Hugh sitting straight as a rod in the guest chair. Like Phryne, Jack was very good at reading faces, and though he was getting better at hiding his thoughts, Jack could still read Hugh like a book. Hugh was not sure he could keep it away from his bride.

"You have to be sure, Hugh. I would like the joy of really surprising Phryne."

Hugh could tell Jack was dying to tell him his surprise, but he was holding it back because of his own insecurity. "Jack, you know Dot, she has become a wonderful detective and she can read me like a book."

"Hmm...damn..."

"I'll do my best."

"Promise."

"Yes."

"I asked Phryne to marry me and she accepted," he explained with such joy in both his face and voice that appeared ten years younger.

"What!!!!!!!!"

"Shhhhhh," Jack gestured toward the closed the door, where they both knew several men were gathered.

"I'm sorry but she said she would never...."

"Well circumstances have changed, all that can wait till tonight with our other surprises, but I had to let you know that, so I can show you this, " said Jack as he pulled out velvet pouch, and poured out the most beautiful ring that Hugh had ever seen up close.

"That is so beautiful, Jack..."

"Thank you," Jack flushed with pleasure as he said, "it's about a years salary, but it is worth it."

"But...?"

"I never dip into Phryne's money, no matter how much she encourages me to do so. We use it for maintenance of the house, for Jane and now Ivy, but any presents come from my own pocket." He smiled at his friend and said softly, "I get such pleasure from surprising her, I hope she likes this."

Hugh nodded, "she will love it, it is so very beautiful and unusual..."

"Yes, I asked for the most unusual they had and it is her favorite color." It was a beautiful pear-shaped diamond in green with six perfect emeralds surrounding it.

"It is very...," there was a knock on the door. 

"Sir, there was a body found in front of a church." James said through the door. Jack put the ring into the pouch and said, "We will be right out, James." He looked at Hugh, "Phryne and Dot will show up, not a word..."

"Of course, Sir." Jack rolled his eyes, then grabbed his hat and coat and led the way out the door.

***

Jack heard the familiar roar of the engine before he reached the front of the church. He smiled at Hugh and said, "Remember not one word."

Phryne jumped out of the car running up to Jack smiling, he couldn't help but smile back at her, she was so full of excitement. It had been a while since they had a case to work on together.

"Any idea what we are up against, Jack?" 

"Not yet, Miss Fisher, we have not seen the body yet, we have just arrived ourselves," replied Jack gesturing that she should walk ahead of him.

Dot ran up to Hugh, kissing him on the cheek full of excitement. Hugh kissed her back and whispered, "Darling, we are expecting and..."

"Shhh, Hugh please. Phryne doesn't know that we are expecting, yet..."

"Why not, she would be so excited for us."

"I want to help with the case..."

"You are..."

"But if I tell her that I am..."

"She loves you Dot, she is modern, she won't stop you from helping her. It will be so hard to keep it from both Jack and Phryne, Sweetheart. They are first class detectives, they will figure it out."

"How do you know she won't stop me..."

"Because she adores you..."

"And I adore her too. Oh Hugh, they are already there talking to the Constable who was first on the scene, we must hurry, come on."

"Dot, don't run," called Hugh worried.

***

They were in the morgue with Dr Macmillan who explained that the poor girl had been had been attacked both physically and sexually. Mac sighed, "As you can see the poor girl is fully dressed, the Bastard was very strategic in his attack. It looks like she was hit on the head possibly to subdue her for the sexual assault..."

"All this in front of a church?" Phryne asked shivering from disgust. Jack came next to her, he gently slid his arm around her shoulders pulling her close comforting her the best he could. She smiled up at him and put her head on his shoulder. 

Mac watched quietly, there was only family in here, so Jack could take such a liberty that he would not have done, if anyone else was in the room. "No Phryne, she was moved, you can tell in several ways she had not been killed outside, on the steps of a church."

Once she felt better she gave Jack a gentle kiss on the cheek, he nodded and went to the table to look at the victims belongings. He looked through her purse, not much there, so then he moved to the coat. Suddenly he jumped back in shock. Everyone looked up, Phryne headed toward him, "Jack?"

"Stay there, Phryne..."

"Why?"

"It's a spider," he explained gently as he moved to the sink and picked up a glass. He slowly moved toward it and captured it with the glass. "Got it! Why on Earth should a victim have a spider in her pocket?"

As soon as he stepped back, Phryne ran to him, pulled him into her arms, "Are you all right? Did that horrid beast attack you?"

Jack pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly, then pulled back and reassuring his love, "I'm fine, Darling, I was just surprised. He didn't bite me..."

She looked up at him with an ironic smile, "He?"

"It?"

"Where did it come from?" Asked Mac, a bit stunned herself.

"In the pocket," he answered Mac, he still had Phryne in his arms, rubbing her back, she looked over his shoulder, "It's all right, I have it under glass," Hugh said quietly.

"Where?"

"I have it in a Jar, Miss," said Hugh.

"Take it out, Hugh, please." Jack asked quietly.

Hugh nodded and took it out to the police car.

Phryne pulled back from Jack, she looked at the dead girl, "she was so horribly attacked and she has a spider in her pocket. Does that make any sense?"

Jack shook his head, "No it doesn't. But we will figure it out."

***

Their unconventional family was gathered in the parlor for dinner and to hear about the surprises that Jack and Phryne wanted to spring on them. Aunt Prudence was in her favorite armchair by the fire. Mac was comfortable in the window seat sipping a whiskey. Bert and Cec were leaning against the mantle of the fireplace enjoying the brew that Mr. Butler gave them. Hugh and Dot were cuddled on the small lounge, since they married they were rarely away from each other, Hugh had his arm around Dot's shoulders and she had her head was on his. Jack and Phryne were on the couch, with jane comfortably on a fluffy rug on the floor below them, and baby Ivy was cuddled in Phryne's lap, fast asleep. 

"What is the purpose of this gathering, Phryne Dear?" Aunt P. asked softly.

Phryne smiled at Jack who smiled back brightly, he put his arm around Phryne's shoulders, and Phryne scooted closer putting the baby on both their laps. 

"You all know about Ivy's adoption but what you don't know is that we are going to adopt Jane too, with her consent of course," said Phryne with smile at Jane. Jane's eyes sparkled as she looked up at them both. Everyone roared with excitement, congratulating Jane, Phryne and Jack. Jack held up his hand and said, "there is a bit more," he looked at Phryne with happy sparkling eyes meeting Phryne's joyful eyes with a soft look and nod. 

Phryne looked at their family, then she took a deep breath and said, "Jack proposed marriage and I accepted."

"What!" Mac exclaimed shocked to her core, "I thought you said you would never..."

"So did I, but Jack loves me deeply, were committed to each other already. On top of that Jack has never, ever tried to control in me in anyway. He respects me and I respect him...I love him deeply and he loves me back just as deeply ..."

"That is an understatement, Darling, speaking of surprises, I have one of my own. I wanted to do this in front of witnesses," Phryne looked at him, she was quite surprised and her mouth fell open as if she was going to say something, then her eyes fell onto the jewel pouch that he had just pulled out of his pocket. "Phryne Darling, I love you so much. Will you accept this ring as token of my love for you."

Phryne took the ring, her eyes widening, she looked up at Jack, her eyes glistening, "Jack, this must have cost you a fortune..."

"Never mind that, Do you like it? I have been worried sick," Jack asked anxiously his eyes never leaving Phryne's. Phryne's eyes were glittering with joy and the knowledge of how well her life partner knew her, this was the perfect ring for her. Instead of answering, she kissed him senseless, little Ivy sleeping happily between them. 

"Did that mean yes?" Asked Bert with a snort.

Phryne and Jack pulled apart, their eyes never leaving each other, Phryne said, "Of course it means yes. Jack, will you put it on?"

Jack took the ring, nodded and then he swallowed a few times. He slid the ring onto her finger, then he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it tenderly saying, "I love you so much, My Darling."

"I love you just as much, My Sweet Jack." And she kissed him again, they kissed deeply and passionately. It was a bit longer then was comfortable for the others in the room. 

"There is too much sugar in this room," growled Bert.

Mr. B. entered the room with a tray of glasses and Champagne, "I felt that Champagne would be the order of the day, Miss."

"Oh well done, Mr. B. and please join us, I insist."

They all raised they're glasses to the happy couple.

Hugh and Dot glanced at each other, Hugh absently placed his hand gently on Dot's stomach, Dot took his hand, kissed it and brought it to her lap.

***

That morning Phryne and Dot were picking out an outfit for work, that day. Jack was in the nursery with Ivy and Mr. B.

Phryne had noticed that something had been bothering Dotty for days. She knew her dear friend thought she was distracted by the baby, the wedding and the murder investigation. But Phryne knew Dotty very well, and she knew something was very wrong. 

They had already chosen the outfit except for the jacket. Dot held two jackets both were Chinese in style, one in blue with latch buttons and the other red and worn open. "Which one would like, Miss?"

Phryne chose the red jacket. She put it on the bed, then she took Dot's hand and guided her the chaise by the fire, "Come here, Dot."

"Um, Miss, the Inspector..."

"Jack knows I want to talk to you. He's already told Hugh he would be a bit late. Come on, I won't bite, you know. Sit down."

Dot very reluctantly sat down next her boss and friend. Phryne put her hand gently on Dot's arm as she asked, "Come on Dot, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, really..."

"Dot, I know you too well, what is wrong?"

"Why do you think anything is wrong...am I...?"

"No, your doing your job perfectly. It's just that your as nervous as a cat, now please tell me, did I...?"

"Oh no, Miss..."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course."

"So tell me before I go mad trying to figure it out."

Dot smiled at her and then she looked down toward the ground. "I should have known better, you always know everything." She took a deep breath, and played with a the tie on her apron, "I'm pregnant..."

Phryne was surprised but happy and excited. She pulled her friend into her arms and hugged her tight, Dot hugged her back, Dot's head on Phryne's shoulder. "I am so happy for you and Hugh. That's wonderful! Jack will be excited too."

"I was sure you would both be happy for us, were both very excited but..."

"But...?"

"I didn't think you and the Inspector would want me to help if I'm expecting."

"Jack!"

"Oh no, Miss..."

"Shhh, it's alright, my dear Dot. Jack!!"

"Yes Darling," said Jack smirking, he was leaning on the door post his head tilted, his expression was very amused, "you yelled?"

Phryne shook her head and stuck her tongue out at her partner, "Yes I did, Dot has very exciting news, but she is a bit worried."

Jack smiled sweetly at Dot, "What is the exciting news?"

Dot looked anxiously at Phryne. 

Phryne, put her hand on her shoulder and nodded encouragingly. 

Dot swallowed and said softly, "Hugh and I are expecting our first child."

Jack beamed at the young woman, "How wonderful!" He said as he came over to give her a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek, which Dot accepted happily. "And what is worrying you, is the baby...?"

"Oh no, the baby is fine. It's just that I...well we... I mean I..."

Phryne rolled her eyes and said, "Oh for goodness sake Dot, Jack will not bite you anymore then I will." She looked at Jack and said, "Dot is worried that now she is with child, you will turn Victorian and not let her sleuth any more with us."

Jack tilted his head and looked affectionately at Dot, "Really? That is between you and Hugh, it has nothing to do with us, does it? As long as you are able to and stay out of danger, I am fine with it. My only concern will always be everyone's safety, but that is just my nature. It is really up to you two."

"Really?"

Jack shook his head, "Am I so unreasonable in your eyes?"

"No, of course not..."

"She thought that we would both want to put her in the parlor knitting socks. Really Dot, we are both far more modern then that." Said Phryne a bit vexed.

"I actually can't deny that I worry about both you and Phryne, but your both capable intelligent people, and I would never try to control either of you. I really had hoped you knew me better then that by now, Dot." Jack actually looked a bit hurt.

Dotty started to cry shaking her head, "no I don't think that all. I know your a very good man but I...I just want to help as long as I can..."

"Shhh, it's just your hormones, dear Dot. You will work till you feel your not up to it and we will both support any choice that you and Hugh make." Phryne rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. Dot looked at them both and realized she had been foolish. "I am sorry, I know you will support us, I just.."

"It's all right Dot, we understand." Said Jack softly, he sat down on the vanity's chair beside the bed. "Now lets get a move on you two, we have a crime scene to double check and witnesses to interview."

Dot nodded, "Thank you so much, Miss Phryne, Inspector. Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie is a witness to one of the series of murders, but she is not very cooperative.

Hugh and James had quartered off the area, where the newest victim was found in the same condition as the last two. Hugh was interviewing the church warden. 

"No Constable, I don't recall this poor young lady. I don't attend all the services and I don't know everyone that comes to the church. And people come and go in the chapel all day for private reflection."

"I see, have you been able to reach the Vicar?"

"Yes, he said, he would be here soon, he does not live far away at all."

"I see," he replied, he saw his Inspector's car come up the drive and park in front. He smiled, as he saw Phryne and Dot hopping out of the car coming toward him. Followed quickly by Jack, he turned to the Warden, " My Inspector and Miss Fisher will have further questions for you, after they examine the crime scene and the victim."

"Who is Miss Fisher, exactly?"

"She is our Consulting Detective, Warden."

"Like Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yes, but she is a real person and better."

James nodded and said to the Warden, "and on top of that, she is not unkind to the police like Sherlock is, she is the kindest and sweetest woman. Very encouraging. "

Hugh smiled and nodded, "Yes, she is."

Phryne went straight to the body, Dot behind her taking notes. Jack came up to him, to get the early notes and find out who his witnesses were to interview. Ready with the information, Hugh turned to Jack handing him what he had so far. "Anything significant, Collins?"

"No Sir, same as before."

"Is there...?" Phryne started to ask as she stayed as far away from the coat pocket as she could.

"Don't worry, Miss Fisher. James already caught it and we put it in an evidence jar in the trunk of the Police car. " Hugh replied, understanding his friend's fear and trying to let her know, that it was all taken care of. Jack and Phryne exchanged grateful looks with both Hugh and James. 

"Thank you James," said Phryne softly. 

"Good job, both of you." said Jack, as he joined Phryne, to examine the body and the crime scene.

Dot walked over to Hugh and kissed him on the cheek, "Hi."

"Hello Sweetheart...did you...?"

"Yes, its all fine. It was like you said, they were both wonderful about it."

Hugh sighed with relief, "I thought so."

"And who is this?" The Warden asked, he knew they were attached, and it had nothing to do with police work.

"This is my wife, she is also Miss Fisher's associate."

"Ahhh, I see." The older man said nodding. "Here comes the Vicar and his fiancee."

Hugh and Dot turned in the direction the older man pointed and their eyes widened. The vicar was approaching with none other then Rosie Sanderson by his side. They both looked at Jack and Phryne, who were completely unaware of her, as they examine the victim carefully.

"Jack, did you see this?"

"Yes, her hand is closed, maybe we will get a clue from it..."

"With Rigor Mortis..."

"Mac, will have to carefully get it out for us..."

"Um...Sir...."

"Yes," replied Jack, not looking up, he was carefully looking under the young woman's arm.

"The Vicar and his fiancee is here...."

"Yes, we will be with them in a moment. Did you notice..."

"Sir, its your ex-wife..."

Jack and Phryne both looked up at the same exact time, as if they had planned it that way. Rosie again found herself sad by the shocked look on their faces. "Who do we have here, Jack?"

Jack glanced at his partner, Phryne barely moved but her eyebrow raised slightly in reaction to Rosie's words. Jack turned and tilted his head, he replied quietly, "That is what we are trying to find out. Do you either of know her?"

Rosie and Mark glanced at each other, Rosie shook her head, "I have no idea."

"No, neither do I. Poor girl." Mark replied shaking his head as well, he took Rosie's hand twined their fingers.

"Yes, this is the third victim, it has been the same story. No one knows her at the church she was placed at. Thank you." Replied Jack, as he took out his own black notebook and pen to write notes. Phryne continued to closely examine the body.

"Um...Jack do we have to stay here. You know you can get in touch with us." Rosie was uncomfortable with the body of the poor girl and wanted to leave.

"Yes, I will need to question all three of you." Jack did not look up, he was busy writing notes of the scene and his theories so far. He was also noting down the names of the three witnesses.

"Why me?"

Jack's head snapped up, "You know why. You are the daughter of a policeman and the ex-wife of a policeman, you know we have to go by procedure. You were here at the church last night according to the warden, though he did not mention your name, he noted that the vicar and his fiancee were here till 11pm. We have to talk to all three of you."

"But you know...."

"It doesn't matter. Collins, please escort all three witnesses to the church, while we complete our examination of the crime scene."

"Since I am your ex-wife surely..."

"It does not matter. This is a murder investigation."

"Would you question, Phryne?"

:"Yes."

"I highly doubt that!"

Jack took a steadying breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he looked up at her, he took a breath and replied in a calm cold voice, "Rosie, this is neither the time or place for this conversation." Jack was trying to keep his temper in check, though Rosie seemed to be trying her best to push his buttons to the point where he was sure to lose it. Phryne came up behind him and delicately put her hand on his back.

"Well I beg to differ. I will not be treated like a second class citizen just because I left you..."

Jack's eyes flashed, "That's it. James arrest her." Though his voice was low, there was a growl of anger, that both Rosie and Phryne recognized. He was close to blowing his top.

"Jack..." Phryne whispered.

"She is interrupting this investigation. There are at least ten charges I can make against her right now."

James started to walk toward Rosie, but Hugh put his hand on his shoulder, stopping him, shaking his head. James stayed put next to Hugh.

"What charge!? Leaving you!!?"

Now his voice was rose, it was not loud, like hers, but everyone could hear him clearly, they could hear both his anger and his sadness. "No Rosie, your deserting me when I needed you most, has nothing to do with this. Your coldness, lack of compassion, inability to understand the vows of "In sickness and in health," your unending need to climb up the social ladder, none of that has anything to do with your impeding this investigation. It has nothing to do with my obligation and duty to question you, to find out what happened to this innocent young woman, who has been molested and killed." Jack looked at Collins and said in a deceptively quiet voice, "Collins, please remove the witnesses from the area, before I decide to arrest her and jail her, myself."

Mark Anderson took Rosie's hand and practically dragged her away as she was taking a breath to yell at her ex-husband. Hugh led them to the church to interview them further. 

Jack was looking down breathing deeply to try and calm himself. Phryne put her hand on his shoulder softly massaging, trying soothe him. 

"Jack?" Phryne asked softly, Jack looked up taking her hand and pulling her to him into a tight hug. Here was the exact opposite of his ex-wife. The woman he passionately loved, who was full of compassion and understanding. "Sorry Love."

Phryne hugged him tightly, her hands rubbing his back tenderly, she met Dot's eyes and significantly looked toward James. Dot nodded and silently direct James toward the road. He ran out to meet the homicide team and Mac. "Shhh, it's just us. Just family." Phryne whispered into his ear, tenderly pushing back the bit of curly hair that fell into his eyes from him carding his hands through it.

Slowly, Jack pulled back and tenderly brushed her hair behind both ears, "in a way, she is right, you know."

"How?"

"When you were on the spot at the Green Mill murders, I should have had Hugh search you too. And at the House of Fleuri , I would not have searched you, had you not insisted on it..."

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?" She asked with a wicked grin.

Jack nodded, giving her the lopsided grin she loved so much. "Yes, I have never had so much fun searching someone, ever."

"And what makes me so different..."

"I have been head over heals in love with you for a long time, you make allowances, for the woman you love..."

"And Rosie?"

"I loved her, I always will, I guess. But now that I know what passionate love is, I don't think, I was ever in love with her. I cared for her, loved her, felt passion, but it doesn't touch what I feel for you, not in anyway, it couldn't, Darling, not at all. You are like the sun next to her, you are just so very bright, that you're blinding..."

"Very poetic," they both laughed. "I feel the same way, by the way. I have never loved anyone, the way I love you. So why did you have such a strong reaction right now. It was rather sudden?"

"I don't know, I didn't know that I had so much hidden anger about her leaving me ...I thought I accepted all that as my own issues and my own fault. I have no idea why it poured out of me like that. I have never consciously thought that way about her. I have never lost my temper like this at a crime scene before I..."

Phryne cupped his cheeks, "Shhh, she provoked you. She challenged your authority and threw the past at you, like a weapon. I don't blame you a jot for losing your temper. I would have, and you know it."

"Thank you Darling," Jack kissed Phryne passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I tried to keep a lid on my temper. I am glad that it was James and Hugh. They are good men and they will understand. So would Mac, she is a compassionate woman. And of course, they are all a part of our family."

"True, but I am glad Mac and the team were not here yet."

"Where is James?" Asked Jack slowly pulling back and looking around toward Dot.

"I sent him to look for them at the end of the driveway." Dot answered quietly a bit behind them.

Jack smiled and gave Dot a kiss on the cheek making her blush and Phryne chuckle. "Thank you Dotty. Lets get to work, when James comes back, I will send him to tell Hugh, that he and James will interview these witnesses."

"Good idea, Darling." Phryne said, winking at Jack as they both went back to work.

***

Rosie was pacing back forth in the vestry, she was in a foul temper after her altercation with Jack. 

Hugh was just given a note from James, that Jack wanted him to conduct the interview, he was just about to begin when...

"And did you see that rock on her finger? It must have cost him his entire years salary, and I am suppose to be the selfish one, am I?"

"Rosie, that is none of our business..."

"But...."

"Please stop this Rosie, it is not fair to yourself or Jack Robinson."

Rosie stared up into Mark's compassionate eyes and she closed hers and nodded. He smiled and kissed her forehead saying, "Thank you, Dear." And then pulled her into a hug. "I love you so much."

Rosie cuddled closer and nodded, "I love you too." She looked at Hugh and James. "Sorry."

Hugh nodded and quietly began to question the three witnesses. James taking notes.

***

:"All three victims died of a derivatives of the poison, from the spiders we have been finding."

Phryne hid behind Jack, Jack looked over his shoulder, he tenderly took her hand bringing her around till she was in his arms. He hugged her to him and kissed her softly, then he looked at Mac, smiled and said, "Continue please, Mac."

"Don't worry, Phryne, it wasn't a bite, it was a needle. And the killer was not trying to make it seem like a bite, they used enough venom for a hundred spiders."

Phryne shivered, Jack rubbed her back as Phryne asked, "was it from a lack of knowledge?"  
.

Mac shook her head, "no, to milk a spider like that, they had to know what they are doing." Mac saw the horror in both her friends faces, she nodded and said, "yes, this one is a monster."

"Were they all sexually assaulted the same way," asked Phryne softly.

"I'm afraid so."

"Bastard."

"We will get them," said Jack his lips tight and his jaw tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first conceived this story I thought of this fight at the crime scene with Rosie. But I have been nervous about it because I know there are die-hard Rosie fans out there but, I really think it is necessary to the plot later on, so if you're a Rosie fan, don't worry she is not a villain in this story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They recover from the drama at the crime scene, gather evidence and Phryne does a bit of sleuthing on her own.

Jane came home from school and ran straight up to the nursery to see Ivy. Mr. B was changing Ivy's diapers, Jane leaning against the door asked softly, "How is she?"

"She has been at full voice today, but otherwise she is adorable, Miss Jane, " said the besotted older man,

"Mr. B, you're practically my Grandfather can't you call me Jane?" A warm arm wrapped around her shoulders and Phryne kissed Jane on her cheek, "Excellent idea, Darling."

Jane kissed and hugged Phryne, who returned it with loving warmth, "Hello Mum, where is Dad?"

Phryne beamed at Jane, she loved hearing her call them by such loving names, "The poor man is stuck at the station."

"Do you think he will be home soon, I have some homework that is right up his alley."

"Shakespeare?" Asked Phryne, with a fond smile.

"Botany."

Phryne nodded, then she kissed Jane on her forehead. Jack had a vast and varied knowledge that came from being a voracious reader, He could probably help Jane with her entire curriculum. "He'll enjoy that."

"Why is he stuck?"

Phryne hesitated, then shrugged slightly as she replied, "Rosie was at the crime scene...and it...well it didn't go well. So Jack is going over James's notes and starting the paperwork."

They heard the front door close and familiar noises in the foyer, Jane jumped up and down, saying, "He's home," and ran down to greet Jack.

"Thank heaven." Phryne sighed in relief, as she went to Ivy and Mr. B, she gently took the baby from him and kissed her. "Do you want to greet your Daddy too? I bet he can't wait to see you after the day he had."

***

Jack was wrapped around Phryne on the chaise, Phryne's head was cradled on his shoulder and they were enjoying a nightcap after the very long day.

"Phryne?"

"Mmm?"

"I do love you with more passion, intensity then Rosie. I feel like I am connected to you more deeply, eternally, it is with an intensity that does not even compare. As I said at the crime scene, I do love Rosie, but it is in a caring way, like a sister. I was never in love with her, I was in love with the idea I had of her, but not really Rosie. I don't think she was in love with me either, I think we care about each other but there is no passion, no need. You're the warmth of the sun and she is the cool of the moon, you are both in my orbit, but you're the one I am passionately in love with, I need you like air I breathe, I thirst for you like water...am I horrible?"

"No, why would you think that? Because your being honest with me?"

"No Sweetheart, because I married a woman I was not love with, I was such a confused young man that I could not tell the difference between being in love and deeply caring for someone. When I met her... it was...affection and hormones but when I met you it was pure passion, followed quickly by a searing intense need and an all encompassing love. It was like... being hit by lightning... it lit quite the inferno, after a long slow burn of the fuse..."

"Is it still burning?" Phryne asked, as she nuzzled her cheek against his jaw. He turned slightly so he could kiss her passionately. "Oh yes, you melt me whenever I look at you," he replied softly after he pulled back from the kiss, caressing her cheek.

"I'm glad because you melt me whenever I look at you too." She pulled him into a fiery kiss, which he deepened pulling her on top of him. When they pulled back slightly, Jack was pulling Phryne's blouse from her pants and Phryne was unbuttoning his waistcoat, then she pulled it back, as Jack pulled her blouse off. Phryne made quick work of his shirt as well, pulling both garments off his shoulders, "no the fire has not gone out," Phryne whispered. Jack's hands was caressing her soft back and kissing her along her neck as he whispered back, "Never....going...out..." as he felt her hands wrap around his shoulders pulling him close, into another passionate kiss. They were both well on the way to heaven...

***

Phryne now knew exactly where to look for her wayward partner when she woke up with out his warmth. She was in the doorway of Ivy's nursery to find Jack hiding behind a storybook and suddenly pulling it down and saying, "Peek a boo" with the sweetest, goofiest face. Ivy burst into giggles reaching for her Daddy.

"Darling?"

Jack looked up and met her eyes a bit sheepishly, "Good morning, Darling."

"Well now it is, you two are so adorable."

"So are you." He stood up and walked over to Phryne pulling her into his arms hugging her tight, "what if we...?"

"We won't, my Solicitor is very good. Don't worry, we will fight for our family."

Jack looked back at the baby, happily playing with her doll that they had just bought her, "if we lost her...it would kill me...what if..."

"We won't. I love her too. Intensely, I never thought I would feel that way about a baby. She has cast her spell on us all and we will not lose our baby."

"Really?"

"Really." Jack's expression was just the softest most loving thing that Phryne had ever seen, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they pulled back he whispered, "I love you so much, Phryne."

Phryne ran her fingers through his curly hair and replied softly, "That's good because I love you too, passionately." Jack and Phryne walked over to the crib and Jack pulled Ivy into his arms and then handed the baby to Phryne, who cuddled her close, then he wrapped his arms tenderly around them both.

***

Though it was Sunday morning, Phryne and Jack were working through the evidence at the station. "There are really only two people who know enough about spiders," said Jack, reading through reports that were piled high on his desk about all the witnesses and suspects. "The Warden for all those churches and the Vicar at Shady Stump Church."

Phryne shook her head looking suddenly amused, "Shady Stump, strange name for a church, isn't it?"

"I thought so too, I asked the Vicar about it, he said, it was the spot where they worshiped before the town was built, there was a fallen tree there and the founders of the church thought it was a sign from God, that it was the perfect place to worship." Phryne tilted her head and he shrugged his shoulders, "it was a long time ago. Phryne, we have little physical evidence here..."

"Well, we know about these two and in my book, anyone who is so intimate with a spider, needs to be put in jail."

Jack laughed, "that is not a chargeable offence."

Phryne sighed and leaned back into the guest chair, "I know."

There was a knock on the door, Hugh stuck his head in and asked, "Is anyone hungry?"

"Always," said Jack already standing up.

"Starving," replied Phryne, jumping up and happily greeting Dot. Then she ran to her side when she saw Jane enter carrying Ivy. Overjoyed at the sight of their daughters, both parents went to greet them happily.

"We thought a little food and a visit might cheer you up a bit," said Dotty with a huge smile as she carried the basket to the desk.

Jack hugged Jane and kissed her forhead and then pulled Ivy into his arms kissing her all over her face. As soon as Jack released Jane, Phryne pulled her into a loving hug.

Jack looked at Dottie gratefully, "Thank you Dot, seeing our girls always cheers me up."

Phryne now arm in arm with Jane walked to the desk to help pull the files off the desk to make room for the food. "Yes, we both love delicious food, but our girls bring us real happiness." Jack carried Ivy to Phryne so she could cuddle her, while he gives a proper greeting to his other daughter. He hugs and kisses her on the cheek. "How did your paper do, Sweetheart?" Jack asked her knowing she got the results today.

"Wonderfully, my teacher was astonished at my description of the beauty of the text and my knowledge that it was actually used to criticize what was going on in the English Government at the time..."

"Jack Robinson, you were suppose to help her, not write it for her..."

"I didn't," Phryne's eyebrow lifted, he had to laugh, because it reminded him a bit of her Aunt Prudence, "really, I didn't. I just gave her some direction and she did the research and took it from there."

"Really Mum, Dad just handed me two books about Shakespeare and politics. Then he said that I should have fun with it. Really, it was such a fascinating text that I could have written several papers."

"Well, hold on to those notes, they may come in handy later on," replied Jack laughing.

They all sat down around Jack's desk and ate their lunch. "Any Progress?" Dottie asked curious as she ate a sandwich.

Jack gave a biscuit to Ivy who joyfully shredded it into pieces and shook his head, "Sadly, we really have not made any. There is no real evidence. I have an appointment to check out her information through her drivers licence but I am not sure that will lead anywhere."

"Didn't the search of her of her flat lead to anything?" asked Hugh, as he devoured two biscuits, he was starved too.

"No, not really just a diary, which I already gave to Phryne to look through, she is really wonderful at getting information from a diary...."

"Thank you Darling, but I still think there is more to find in the flat. I should take a look around her place and..."

"You can't be everywhere and you were researching the spider venom with Mac, you were getting us very important information..."

"But men do not know how woman think, we have a different way of hiding things..." 

Jack could see an idea pop into Phryne's head, "don't you dare, Phryne."

***

As she approached the flat of their latest victim, Phryne thought that Jack just didn't understand, that sometimes it is better to do things yourself. "Jack goes via the official route and I via the unofficial route, we both help each other, we always have," she said to herself, as she parked her car. She knocked on the front door, and an older woman wearing a housedress, with her hair up in curlers answered. Phryne could hear the wireless blasting from the flat nearest the door, "Good Evening, I would like to see the flat you have for rent...?"

The other woman was startled, "We have no flats..."

"The one in the paper, you know the girl...who...well..."

"You mean the girl who died?"

"It is so hard to find a flat, this is what I have resorted to..."

"Yes, it is very hard to find a place today...well you look all right," the landlady looked over the young women, though she was dressed casually, she saw that she was well dressed in expensive clothes and her car was worth a fortune, "All right Miss, come in. Please don't move anything in the room or touch anything, just kind of give it a look. Then when the police are done, I will get you in ahead of anyone else."

"That is so kind of you and I promise I won't touch anything." Phryne smiled gratefully, the older woman was about to answer her, when there was knock on the outer door. The older woman excused herself, the smile on Phryne's face widened, 'What luck,' thought Phryne as she began to carefully and systematically search the room. She turned the mirror on the dressing table and found it was loose against board holding it in place, in between the mirror and the wall there was a wad of paper. Phryne just stuffed it all into her purse, when the door opened again.

In walked the land lady with a very guilty look and an infuriated Jack. When he saw who had invaded his crime scene his face did not change, but suddenly his eyes sparkled with humor. 

"And just who are you to come busting into my crime scene, Miss?"

"I needed an apartment and this is just ideal."

Jack moved into the room till he was standing right in front of Phryne. He was blocking the landlady's view of her, "Are you all alone in the world, Miss?"

Phryne was delighted that Jack was willing to play along, it had been a while. Phryne batted her eyelashes and said in a familiar purr, "Yes, I am afraid so, Sir. No one to love me."

Jack smiled wickedly barely shaking his head at her antics, "such a shame, your a very pretty girl."

"Am I?"

"You are indeed," He tenderly cupped both her cheeks and brought those beloved lips to his own and kissed her passionately. Phryne returned the kiss with enthusiasm, her arms going around his neck, her hands going up into his hair. When they pulled back, he winked at her. She scrunched her nose at him, "Why don't you accompany me to the station and we can discuss your troubles? Maybe we'll figure out a plan for your lonely status." He offered her his arm, which she took with pleasure, leaning into him.

They turned around to the astonished landlady, "Madam, in the future do not allow anyone into this crime scene, till we release it to you. I am going to personally help this poor, lonely and wayward girl." Slack-jawed the landlady watched Jack gallantly escort Phryne out of the flat. "I have never seen anyone move so fast in my life."

Outside the flat, Jack opened the door to Phryne's car, as she slid in, he asked her, "Phryne, are you ever going to stop playing games?"

"Nope, and neither will you." Phryne replied, as Jack closed the door and kissed her tenderly.

"I can't, I promised you a long time ago that I would keep in step with you, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last scene is my tribute to the Thin Man, I always felt that Jack and Phryne were a lot like Nick and Nora.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets a surprise letter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for this being so very, very late. Due to a lot of stuff in RL some good, some bad I have been rather neglectful of my beloved Miss Fisher story. I have had a lot things for this plot fly in my head but they have sadly flown out again because of other things banging on the door. So please forgive the lateness of this update.

Jack and Phryne walked through the front door that Jack had just opened for her, "Well, the next time you could just ask me to look over the crime scene."

"Now, what fun would that be, Darling?" She asked as he helped her out of her coat and hung up both coats in the hall closet.

"I do admit it was fun playing with you a bit...it reminded me of a few of our cases..."

"Yes, you were always good at that."

"I think that I actually surprised you?"

"Indeed, you did."

Jack pulled her to him and kissed her with an abandon he could have never done in a public place. A throat cleared behind them. They turned to find Mr. Butler with a very professional look on his face.

"The mail has come."

Jack accepted the mail, "Thank you, Mr. B. How is Ivy?" The older man lit up as he replied, "she is sleeping like an angel."

He gave the older man a wide happy smile and nodded. He exchanged a look with Phryne who ran upstairs to check on the baby.

Jack put his hat on the peg, carried the mail and his briefcase into the parlor. As was his custom, he immediately separated the mail, two for Phryne, one for Jane and two for him. As he looked at one of his letters the air left his lungs in a sudden gush.

Phryne came bustling in, "She is out cold, the poor little dear...Jack? What's wrong?"

Jack swallowed twice and showed her the envelope, "Rosie's Handwriting..."

Phryne reached for it, but Jack pulled it back and shook his head, he sat down and read it. His expressive eyes changing as he read it then he suddenly looked up at her, his face reflecting pure astonishment.

"What does she say?"

"It's an apology."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

She reached for it again, "let me finish it, Phryne. I want to make sure..."

"I do not need protection."

"Phryne."

"Jack."

They glared at each other. Then he smiled at her, shrugged and began to read it out loud...

Dear Jack and Phryne,

After coming home and resting, then talking it over with Mark, I realized I was very much in the wrong. As the daughter of a police office you would think I would understand police procedure. As you are well aware though Jack, my Father shielded me from almost all parts of his profession. I was also never interested in hearing about your day at a crime scene, I much preferred talking about our favorites books, music or a play that we enjoyed together. 

So I was ill-prepared to be treated as witness by my ex-husband. You behaved very respectfully and you treated me as you would any witness at any crime scene. Mark pointed out that you treated me fairly and was not rude in your voice or attitude. But to be ordered into my fiancees own church by you made me see red. I lashed out at you unfairly. I knew what I was doing, I knew how to make your very long fuse explode by using my knowledge to get under your skin. I am sorry Jack, I know there was not very many people there but I did embarrass you in front of your men and that was really cruel of me and I feel terrible about that.

I would also like to apologize to you, Phryne and of course Jane, most of all. When I saw you and your very happy family come into the tea shop I suddenly was filled with jealousy. I had never seen you so content and happy in all the years I had known you, even when were first married and so in love you were not so content. You had two children and that was something I wanted to give you and never could. I saw you there with a family of your own. I was so upset. 

I saw for myself that Phryne gave you what you had always wanted and if I was honest with myself (and I do try to be) you deserved. You had a life partner who was an equal, who thrived on all the things that you do, your work, your passions, and pursuits were all shared with Phryne. And on top of that she was able to bring you the joy of fatherhood. The joy and sweetness on your face as you talked to Jane, touching her gently and then the overwhelming love in your eyes as you held your baby, sent me into the deepest depression. I could never have given you any of that, though I wanted children as much as you did, I never was your partner. I could not stand to hear about police work, your love Shakespeare and music bored me to tears. 

So being upset and depressed I introduce Jane, who I knew you thought of as your own, as your ward. When I saw all your expressions, I knew I was being horrible and we left. Please let Jane know how sorry I am.

I hope you and your new family can forgive me, I am truly sorry.

With the greatest regret,

Rosie

Phyrne was astonished. "Well Mark Anderson must be very persuasive to bring on this transformation..."

"No, to be fair, Rosie always had a good heart. You just had to know how to approach her, obviously Mark is good at it. Better then I ever was, even when we were first married, I would leave her alone till she came to her own senses, I could never talk to her when she was so angry. He must be a very good guy."

"Do you forgive her?"

Jack tilted his head down till he was looking at his shoes, he replied softly, "For myself, yes. But not for what she said to you or the girls."

Phryne gently raised his head up till he was looking at her again and said, "You are such a good protective man, Darling. But I forgive her and I am sure Jane will too. It was just hurt pride and I of all people can understand that." She caressed his cheek gently and he tenderly cover her hand with his own, "So you can forgive her all the way too."

Jack nodded.

"I love you very much Inspector."

"That's good, because I happen to be head over heals in love with you, Miss Fisher." His hands gently caressed her cheek and then tenderly pulled her toward him kissing her passionately.

***

Phryne came out of their bedroom after a good relaxing soak to look for the members of her family. As she walked down to the new nursery she could hear Jack. It was not unusual to hear Jack reading to Ivy or singing to her but this was very unusual. Jack loved stories and he wanted to introduce his daughter to the best. One of the books he bought for her was the Wind Of The Willows. Jack was reading the narrative as himself but the giggling baby was hearing her Daddy create the world of book for her as he played each creature with a new voice.

Phryne stood just outside the doorway enjoying his performance as much as their daughter was but when Jack finished, he tenderly kissed Ivy and then quietly stepped out of the room. He leaned against the door and said quietly to the now empty hallway, "Did you enjoy the story?"

Her head popped back around the archway of the hall closet she had hid in and she smiled, nodding her head, "Yes, very much it was a delightful performance."

Jack chuckled pulling Phryne into his arms hugging her to him, "Thank you, Love." Then he kissed her, when he pulled back, "I am glad you enjoyed it, because were only halfway through the book."

"You're such a lovely Father, to do so many silly voices, my Father would never have done that, even if he wasn't a drunk."

Jack tenderly caressed her cheek, "I am sorry Phryne, but your Father is a fool. The joys he missed in not playing with his two beautiful girls is beyond me. I don't understand the man..."

Phryne shook her head, "No, I don't think you could. I am very glad of that...are you hungry? Mr. B. has created a feast downstairs," then she took his hand and led him downstairs. Jack knew Phyrne was never one to like to talk of the past, so he allowed her to distract him with food, but he knew he would try and bring as much joy to her as he could, she deserved it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new danger comes to darken the lives of the family but this one comes from a completely different source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooooo sorry for the long delay, I have been working on this story in tiny little dribs because of all the things happening in RL.

The parlor was warmly lit by the fire, Jack was sitting in a wing-backed chair studying a case file. Phryne was lying on the chaise with Ivy cuddled on her lap as she studied the diary she found in Samantha O'Connor's flat. Ivy had fallen asleep with her thumb in her mouth her head cuddled against her shoulder. As she read it, she unconsciously rubbed Ivy's back which had soothed her into a deep sleep.

Jack was studying the pages of the ledger that Phryne had found behind the mirror. He was methodically writing notes and trying to make head or tails out of what it said. When he took a break, he would look up and smile at the sight of Phryne lovingly stroking their new baby girl. It touched his heart but he knew to keep it to himself because it would have made Phryne feel uncomfortable. He took a sip of whiskey and went back to the ledger.

Mr. Butler came in and cleared his throat, Jack and Phryne smiled at him as he thought what lovely parents they made. "It's time for Miss Ivy to go to sleep."

"Mr. B, we have been thinking, could you call her Ivy as you do with Jane. We really do not want any distinction between them..."

"Oh, I was just...."

"It is all right, it is just something we have been thinking about, how some society couples have people call their children Miss or Master and we feel it is too stuffy for our household. We want us all to be on an equal family basis, don't we Jack?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, I think it is best for us all in the future, if we are all just one big family...so um...we would like you to call us by our first names and we would call you Tobias, if that is all right with you?"

"If you're not comfortable with that... we can continue to call you Mr. B. It is just something we were chatting about last night." Phryne said softly.

Mr. Butler thought about it and looked at the little family and thought of the rest of the family he already felt a part of, and of course there is little Ivy's future relationship with him to consider. "Yes, I would like that... but what of my job... I....?"

Phryne and Jack exchanged a glance, he could see they had already discussed it. "You can be called whatever we want to call you. It's no one's business. The only one I have to really let know is Aunt P, but she will go with it. The only person who concerns us is you. How do you feel about it?"

He looked first at Phryne and then Jack and saw that they were both sincere, he nodded, "Yes, then I would be proud for you to call me by my first name... and I will call you by your first names?"

"Of course," said Jack with a wide smile, relieved he accepted the proposition.

The older man nodded and then walked to Phryne holding out his hands, "well it is bath time for our little Angel. Come Ivy." 

Phryne's eyes sparkled and met Jack's who was equally elated. They both enjoyed to give little Ivy a bath, but it gave Mr. B a special pleasure so they happily relinquished their child to his care because it made him so happy. He waited for Phryne to kiss Ivy and give her a hug, "Bath time, My Darling have fun." Ivy blinked open her eyes and gurgled at Phryne happily. Phryne laughed and kissed her nose.

Then Mr. B took the baby to Jack, who hugged her tenderly, kissed her several times on the top of her head and on her cheek. "Have fun with Tobias tonight, my Darling. He will give you a bath and read you a story. Then tomorrow night we will continue our story." He kissed her again and handed her to his friend. Mr B smiled sweetly, cuddled her close and said, "Time for your bath, Little One, and what story would like, shall we do Jack and Beanstalk...?"

Jack smiled at Phryne as he stood up and stretched, "that little girl has brought only joy to everyone." Phryne got up and went to Jack putting her arms around his neck and leaning in to kiss him on tenderly on the lips. "Yes, she does. I love her. I never, ever thought I would say that about a baby."

Jack's face reflected the utter happiness he felt at those words as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. It was hungry and full of love and need and they ended up on the chaise as he whispered in her ear, "I love you Phryne, and I love Jane and Ivy, I never really thought I would have a family like this. My heart is soaring..."

"Only your heart?" Phryne asked with a wicked smile, as she got up and locked all the doors to parlor.

***

"Jack, how are you progressing with that ledger?" Phryne asked cuddled in his arms on the chaise.

"Very well, except for two rather important pieces of information, such as who it belongs to and who is doing the stealing."

"Yes, that is rather essential."

Jack nodded, "Is the diary good reading?"

"It is rather riveting actually. She worked for a Church Warden but she doesn't say which Church or give a clue who he is, but she does imply that for someone who works for several churches he is a rather shifty man. She left his service after a year and began with her current employer a building cleaning service. But she does say she is scared of him and worried that he would come after her, but that she has some insurance against him if need be..."

"The ledger?"

"It would fit, wouldn't it."

"Not very good insurance, was it?"

"Well we don't know if this Warden is the killer, it could have been someone else, these attacks seem rather random..."

"My gut tells me it is not."

Phryne sighed and put her head on his shoulder, "yes, my gut agrees with yours." Jack chuckled and kissed her tenderly, then lifted his head and said, "it touches my heart that our guts are in concert with one another."

"Yes indeed, it is something, isn't it?" They both laughed and then kissed.

"I think I should find out what buildings she serviced..."

"And check all the Wardens in the area. Wouldn't it be interesting if it was Mark Anderson's Warden?"

"Yes, he was certainly on the spot where the girl was placed and he works for several churches. I will talk to Mark tomorrow."

"What ever will we do tonight, Inspector?"

"Oh, I think we can think of something, Miss Fisher," He pulled her on top of him and started to nibble down her neck, she stretched it out to give him a lot more room. Just as he started to move to an even more appealing area, there was a knock on the front door. Jack pulled back and looked at Phryne, "Do you think that someone up there, does that on purpose?"

"It is the only logical explanation," replied Phryne with a smirk. 

Jack sat up and slipped out from under Phryne to go unlock the parlor door so he could answer the front door, since Mr. B was still upstairs with Ivy and Jane was studying. 

He opened the door to a tiny elderly woman, her expression was someone who just sucked a very sour lemon. She flashed her badge and said, "Child Services, I am here for an inspection, you are..." she consulted her paperwork, "Detective Inspector Jack Robinson?"

"Yes, I am. Please come in," he gestured into the entry hall and stepped back. She walked into the very elegant entry hall and looked around as Jack quietly closed the door. "Is Miss Fisher here?"

"She is in this parlor, if you would come this way, please? May I take your coat?"

Though Jack was exceedingly polite she looked at him with great distaste and shook her head, "No, thank you." She followed Jack into the parlor and saw Phryne by the fireplace, "Miss Fisher?"

Phryne looked the older woman over and met Jack's eyes, they telegraphed to her trouble and one look at the Inspector from Child Services and she had to agree. "Yes, I am Miss Fisher."

She nodded once and handed Jack the paper work as she said, "I am Mildred Perkins of Child Services, we are a division of Welfare and I am here to conduct an Inspection."

Jack studied the credentials and handed them to Phryne who had joined him by the door, she looked them over briskly and handed them back. "How will you proceed?" Asked Phryne crossing her arms, her expression the one she used when she was facing an unobliging criminal.

"First, I will need to see the children, where they live, how they live, and their conditions. Then I need to interview the entire household. After that I will be conducting interviews with your friends, family and colleagues."

"I will take you up to see the girls...." Said Jack about to lead the way out of the room but the tiny wrinkled old hand was held up and she asked in a disapproving voice, "Wait a moment, Inspector do you live here?"

"Yes, I do. Though I own a separate residence."

"And do you intend to marry Miss Fisher?"

"We are engaged, but I don't see..."

"I see," she scribbled into her notebook, "Did you accept under any duress, Miss Fisher?"

Jack stiffened, but Phryne put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently, "No, Jack would never do that. He is a kind and gentle man."

"A policeman who is kind and gentle?" Her voice indicated she thought that was very hard to believe.

Jack tilted his head and searched her face, he saw no softness or understanding in it. "I take it, Miss Perkins, that you have experienced something different from the police?"

"Indeed I have."

"That may be your experience Miss Perkins, but I can assure you I am very well acquainted with the world and Jack Robinson is a perfect gentleman. Jack respects woman, and yes I know there are many men who don't, policeman included, but Jack is an exceptional man who not only accepts that women have brains, he likes that they do, he admires and respects that. If he didn't, I simply would not be with him."

"I see." Miss Perkins said as she scribbled some more. Jack glanced at Phryne, who rolled her eyes out of sight of their rather rude guest, Jack's quirky grin came and went off his face very quickly, he just adored how Phryne could take on anyone. Even a Bureaucrat. 

"Fine, if you would, Inspector?"

Jack nodded and led the woman out of the room and up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Perkins has an agenda of her own that really upsets the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry that this update is so long in coming. I have had both RL obligations and I have been sick and cared for a family member who was sick. 
> 
> I have been asked if I will finish this story. Yes, i will it might take a bit of time because of other things but I promise I will not leave you all hanging.

Jack came down the stairs and Phryne could tell he was not at all happy. He came into the parlor with a grim expression as he said, “She wants to speak to Jane, Dottie and Mr. Butler alone. I am not to influence their testimony…”

“That is ridiculous. What do you think?”

“That this does not bode well…”

“I agree…do you think…?”

“I think that I will call Dad and ask him to put in a good word for us.” He pulled Phryne close and kissed her tenderly. 

She looked up at him and straightened his collar and then cleaned his lips with his handkerchief with a wicked smile. “I will call Aunt P to light a fire under them too.”

Jack nodded smiling back but then they heard their daughter storming down the stairs. She ran to Phryne cuddling close. Her hand reached out and pulled Jack into the hug too. They looked at each other over Jane’s head. It was obvious that the woman really must have upset Jane, she was usually so sensible and calm, this reaction also did not bode well.

“That woman is insufferable! The things she asked me. She should be ashamed of herself!”

Jack was soothingly rubbing her shoulders as he asked quietly, “What did she ask you?”

“She asked me if you ever tried to do something to me. Something that was unacceptable from a parent…I almost slugged her!” Replied Jane outraged and crying at the same time.

“What?!”

“Shhh, Jack,” Phryne tipped her head toward the steps. She gently wiped Jane's tears and replied, “I don’t blame you, Jane. I would have felt like doing that as well. What did you say?”

Jane looked up to both her parents and lifted her chin reminding Jack of Phryne, “I said that my Dad was a true gentleman. And that he would never, ever do anything vile like that to anyone, ever.” She looked at Jack and said, “Dad, she is a vile creature who is trying to hurt you. She then asked me if you and Mom ever fought and that if I ever saw you strike her in anger. I told that has never happened. That you were not like that." Jane hugged Jack then she said, “Then she asked me, if I am saying that you two never fight. And I said, no, that you’re a normal couple that have normal fights. BUT they are never, ever violent…” 

“Indeed,” said Phryne with an angry rage in her eyes that worried Jack.

“Then she asked if Dad never showed anger outwardly and I said he slams a door occasionally, but never ever has he ever hurt anything living in my presence. Dad, she trying to deny us and hurt you.” Jack pulled her into a bear hug and then whispered, “Don’t worry, Sweetheart. It will be alright and she will not be able to hurt me or take you away from us. We will do everything we can to make sure that does not happen.”

“No, she will not,” growled Phryne, "I will call Aunt P right now. She loves your Dad now and she will be outraged by these false charges and trying to provoke a child like this.”

“I love Aunt P too but…”

“I hope she really gives her a piece of her mind, Aunt P is wonderful at that. I am going up the back stairs I don’t want to see that woman. I am afraid of what I will say.” Said Jane then she hugged Jack and kissed him on the cheek and pulled Phryne to her, kissing and hugging her tightly as well. She then went through the dining room to the back stairs.  
They looked at each other, Jack was about to say something when Mrs. Perkins came in, “Well you certainly have a loyal ward and staff. I am sure you taught them well, Inspector…” Jack opened his mouth but Phryne smacked his behind and he closed it again. “…I will of course be speaking to the rest of your families and colleagues.”

Neither of them could trust themselves to say anything, so they nodded.

“Miss Fisher, your aunt is Prudence Stanley?”

Phryne nodded.

“And Inspector your father is Chief Magistrate, Robert Robinson?

Jack nodded.

“Your station is City South and you’re in charge of that station?”

“Yes,” replied Jack quietly.

“Excellent. I will be in touch.” She nodded and showed herself out.

As soon as the door closed, Phryne said, “Quite the crusader, isn’t she?”

“Yes, and what she appears to be, is a crusader against men, not for children. I think we need some back up. You call Aunt P, then I will call Dad.” Phryne nodded crisply and then went to the phone, Jack went to the window and looked out as he watched the old woman waiting for a bus. “Trouble.” He whispered to himself.  
***  
Jack was at his desk at City South with a wide smile. He was listening to his father and felt both affection and pride, “Well done Dad… yes, Aunt P also gave her an earful. Yes, that is right. Yes, she accused me of beating Jane and Phryne. Poor Jane was in tears and Phryne was fit to be tied. No, don’t replace her, we might end of with someone even worse. Apparently, she thinks all policemen are thugs. Well that is her experience, I guess, but no she does not know my men or I at all.” Jack chuckled and looked at the picture on his desk pulling it to him. “Yes, I am looking forward to our dinner too. Mr. B is making quite the feast. I can’t wait for you to meet our Ivy. She is such a beautiful little girl. Yes, I will see you soon. Bye Dad.”

He smiled at the picture, it was new one that Mac had taken of Phryne, Jane, Ivy and himself. He put it back with his other family photos, and drummed his fingers. He was about to pick up the phone when Collins came in, “Sir, a robbery in progress.”

Jack finished his cold tea and replied, “Right, let’s go.

***

Most of City South were taking care of the armed robbery when Mrs. Perkins briskly stormed into the station. Constables James and Stanton were on duty at the front desk and Constable Lukas was guarding the cells below.

James smiled pleasantly at the older woman, she forestalled him by holding up her credentials and briskly stating, “Child Services, I am here to speak to Detective Inspector Jack Robinson and his staff.”

“I am afraid that the Inspector and most of the men have been called out for an armed robbery, Ma’am.”

“Fine, do you report to him?”

“Yes Ma’am, he is our boss...”

“May I ask if you have the authority to question us in the Inspector’s absence?” Stanton asked not liking the woman or her tone. When she said Inspector Robinson’s name she almost spits it out, instead of just saying it like a normal person.

“Yes of course, I am allowed to speak to anyone who is in contact with the potential adoptive parents. Do you report the to the Inspector?”

“Senior Inspector actually and yes Ma’am, we all do this is his station.”

“Indeed? Well, is there a place I can speak to each of you privately?”

“You will have to interview us here, we are on duty and cannot leave our posts.”

“I can get you a cup of tea, Ma’am,” said James stepping to the cupboard where they kept the tea going for the front desk.

Extremely put out she replied looking at Stanton viciously, “Fine, I will start with…”

Suddenly the floor rumbled and then there was huge explosion.

***  
Jack walked into Wardlow with a grim expression. He hung up his hat and coat then looked into the parlor and kitchen. They were all empty so he went up the stairs in search of his family.

Jane and Phryne had just bathed and dressed Ivy and they had just put her down for her nap when Jack came into the nursery. Phryne’s expression was joyful when he first came in, then concerned as she saw his expression. “Jack…?”

Jack came forward and pulled both of them into a tight embrace, he was shaking. 

“What happened, Dad? What is wrong?” Jane asked scared by his whole demeanor.

Jack pulled back but he still had an arm around each of them. He swallowed a few times then he replied; “There was an explosion at the station. Stanton was hurt and Mrs. Perkins was killed…”

"Killed!" replied Phryne stunned.

“Yes, she was interviewing Stanton at the front desk when the front of the station blew up. James is fine, he was in the tea cupboard just smoke inhalation. He got to Stanton and pulled him out and called the ambulance. But Mrs.…she…” Jack’s eyes filled with tears, his face full of horror. 

“What are you thinking Jack?”

“What if the explosion was part of this case, it was meant for me and these innocent…”

“This is not your fault…”

“It’s my station…”

“You cannot control everything. You know that.”

“I know. It’s the whole front of the station, the visitor’s area and area in front of my office. My office, the tea cupboard and the interview room are still fine, but there is smoke and water damage. The fire department came quickly and made sure it did not spread…”

“Jack, do you really think that it is part of this case?”

“Yes.”

“So, an expert in spiders and explosives.”

Jack nodded and added, “And very crazy.”

Phryne’s lips pursed, “but deceptively so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want the explosion to destroy Jack's office to many things I love about it. So think of it as all the doors worked really well at City South and protected the other rooms around the front desk and visiting center.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family gathers to discuss what happened. Jack and Phryne have a bit of a tiff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the delay. RL has been a bit nuts.

“So I made it perfectly clear to the head of Child Services that this has nothing to do with Jack himself, it is just a lunatic…”

“But it could have to do with me…,” interrupted Jack as he passed his father a drink.

“It’s not personal though, Son.” Said his father as he sat down in the chair by the fire in the parlor of Wardlow. “This lunatic could have attacked any policeman. He is crazy, look at how he goes after his victims there is no rhyme or reason to it.”

Jack and Phryne exchanged a look and said, “We don’t know that yet, Dad.”

“I know you two are the tops in this field, as Cole Porter says, but I don’t think that Jack was the target. By the way Son, how is Constable Stanton?”

“He is all right, Mr. Robinson, it will take time to recover but he will return to full duty.” Said Mac softly from her favorite chair in the corner by the window.

“Thank heaven for that, Dr Mac,” Said Hugh sitting next to Dot on the small sofa, “he is missed, and we were all very worried about him.”

Jack nodded, “Yes, I have been too. I visited him though and he is full of his usual vim and vigor. He wants to get out of there to catch this bomber. He is taking it personally.”

“I don’t blame him, but I am glad that he is in the hospital and safe.” Phryne said cuddled up next to Jack on the lounge with Ivy cuddled in her arms. Jane was sitting on the floor leaning against Jack’s leg, she looked up at them and asked, “Are we going to get another investigator? I don’t want to got through someone like her again.” She grimaced and rolled her eyes.

“No, you won’t Jane. That woman was prejudiced against men, and policemen. It was very wrong of her to form a negative opinion before she even interviewed Jack. Jack is such a good man and deserves better, so I have talked to the head of the department and she will take over. She is a good woman. I have worked with her on several committees.”  
Said Aunt P, with a great deal of importance. Underneath of course she cared about this household and she would not see her family abused in this underhanded way.

“Thank you, Darling Aunt P.” said Phryne with a sweet smile as she handed the sleeping baby to Jack, who had his arms out. She leaned over and first kissed Jack, and then Ivy. He pulled the baby close kissing her cheek and rubbing his cheek to hers.

This melted Prudence who continued, “Of course, anyone with eyes in their head can see how wonderful you are with both Ivy and Jane. Could see how happy both girls are with you. And see how Jane is becoming such an accomplished young woman and that the same future awaits little Ivy here.”

“I agree Prudence,” said Robert Robinson with a huff. “I was about to get that woman removed for what she was saying about my boy…”

“Dad, I told you…”

“I know, I know. How dare she say my boy is abusive to anyone. You’re such a good a man, anyone who takes the time to watch you with your family would know that. But oh no, she had to jump to all these conclusions and she was going after you my boy…”

“Dad, the poor woman is dead….”

“That does not improve her character, does it?”

“I’m sorry that the woman is dead of course,” said Aunt P, “but to say such things and to imply that our Phryne is just an ornament instead of the formidable woman that she is. It is an outrage!”

Phryne got up and kissed her Aunt, “Thank you Darling.” Aunt P dithered a bit but was interrupted by Mr. Butler, “desert is served in the dining room”

“Thank you, Mr. B. if you would all follow Mr. B to the dining room. Jack and I are going to put Ivy to bed.”

***

The next morning Jane and Mr. B were eating breakfast as they listened to loud voices upstairs and the slamming of doors. Ivy was in her bassinet in the pantry to protect her little ears from hearing her parents argue. They were both looking up toward the ceiling as the feet stormed out of the bedroom into the bathroom, slamming the door again.  
Hugh and Dot entered through the kitchen door and stopped dead as they heard Phryne yelling and then slamming another door. Then they heard Jack storm out of the room, and slamming the door to his private room. “What is going on?”

“Dad wants us to stay with Aunt Celly, that is fine with Mom, but she wants to stay with Dad at your place. And Dad will not hear of it.” Said Jane, as they heard Jack’s door open and he walked into their bedroom screaming again. Phryne screamed back and then slammed the bathroom door. Jack yelled at the door and stalked back to the other room across the hall slamming it shut again.

“We just had the same argument…” said Dot.

“Not exactly, we did not yell or slam doors.” Said Hugh putting his arm around his wife’s shoulders.

“No, we growled and cried.” Dot replied with playful hit to his shoulder, Hugh shrugged and smiled at her.

“What did you decide?” Asked Mr. B softly as he prepared a hearty lunch figuring both combatants will be hungry after all this.

“We decided to wait and see if Miss Phryne was going to stay.” Dot replied as they heard heals clicking and then knocking.

“Well have a seat.” Jane said with a smirk.

***

Jack and Phryne were breathing heavy and staring at each other from different sides of the room. One of the problems with loving each other passionately is that they fought passionately too. They both knew that this was all about love and safety but they could not help getting loud then leaving the room with a bang so they would not go too far and actually damage their relationship.

Jack looked at the love of his life with true fear in his eyes and Phryne’s eyes were pleading to help him.

Jack took a deep breath, walked over to her, pulled her in his arms and held her tight. He kissed the top of her head and said softly, his throat was obviously sore from fighting all morning, “I just love you, Phryne, I love our family. My deepest need is to protect you from danger. I can’t help it. It is part of what makes me who I am…”

Phryne nuzzled his shoulder, “I know I am an independent, capable woman but what makes you think I could survive, that any of us could survive losing you. We love you as passionately as you love us.” She said this to his tie, unable to meet his eyes.

“I know you do.” He rubbed his cheek against her soft hair and then tenderly used his index finger to raise her head up till they were looking at each other. He kissed her lovingly, Phryne deepened the kiss and held him tight. When they pulled back, Jack picked her up, carried her to the bed and set her on his lap. He smiled at her sweetly and asked, “So, what is our best compromise?"

Phryne shrugged and cuddled closer, “I’m not sure. I know that you’re not only a trained policeman but a trained soldier as well. You know what your doing, but I just love you too much to let you take on the full burden by yourself. After all I am not without skills.”

Jack sighed and nodded. “I know that. All right, you can stay but only if you promise to actually listen to me. Not say you promise and scoot off on your own. This is far too dangerous for that. We will work as a team, and we will not make a move without discussing it. I can’t lose you anymore then you can lose me, darling. It would literally kill me.”

“I know, it would kill me to lose you too. I really never thought I would say this, but you are so much a part of me, that though I would survive I would be a shadow of my wonderful self.”

“And I will not be a part of that, so here is the compromise, you will stay with me at Hugh and Dot’s place. The children and Mr. B will stay with Celly and Gerry. You and I will work as team to find this monster, is that fair?"

“I will try…”

Jack’s head snapped up and he stared into her eyes with a focus she knew too well. “No wiggle room, Darling. You and I work as a team or you go with the children to Celly’s.” Phryne scrunched her nose, “Fine I promise.”

“May I see those beautiful hands of yours please?”

“Jack, that is simply ridiculous.”

“The one behind your back too.”

Reluctantly she brought her hand from behind her back and Jack shook his head and chuckled as he uncrossed her fingers. “Now promise me.”  
Phryne sighed and rolled her eyes. “I promise.”

“Thank you, my love,” Jack kissed her passionately, Phryne returned the kiss with equal passion.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family moves out to Celly's place. Jack and Phryne discuss their fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again this is so long in coming and so short. Same old excuse but it is real.

Jack, Phryne, Jane and little Ivy arrived at his sister’s Celia’s with a lot of luggage. Not only did they bring all of the things that Jane and Ivy would need but many things that they feared might be destroyed if the worst was to happen. Many things had already been transferred to Mac’s basement, such as several precious paintings and antiques and a lot of Jack’s precious books and Phryne’s records that she loved.

Cec and Bert brought several pieces of furniture that they both loved which was installed into the barn that they did not use. After everything was carefully placed and covered. They all hugged and kissed Bert and Cec and then followed Celly to the house.

Jack, with Ivy cradled in his arms, Phryne next to them with her arm entwined through Jack’s elbow and Jane’s hand in the other. They were entering as a proud family. Celly was impressed and a bit worried about her brother and sister in law to be. 

As they walked down the path to the front door three little urchins came running up to them;

“Uncle Jack!”

“Aunt Phryne!”

“Jane!”

They were jumping up and down in front of them excited to see them screaming at the top of their little lungs.  
Jane smiled and put her finger to her lips and said’ “Shhh, you don’t want to wake everyone, do you?”

All three of them shook their little heads and looked up to them with arms out wanting to be hugged.

Jack and Phryne exchanged amused looks and then Jack said softly, “Let me settle in your cousins then we will play with you all you want, is that a deal?”

Celia looked at her children and shook her heads, “What kind of magic spell did you place on my children? I have never seen them so quiet.”

Little Celly looked at her mother and tilted her head much like her Uncle, “Mummy, shhhh, you will wake Ivy.” She whispered with her finger to her mouth like her big beloved cousin, Jane.

Celia and Jack exchanged smiles, and Jack winked at his sister. “Why don’t you kids wait in the nursery? We will come and get you when they are ready.”

“Ok Uncle Jack,” said his namesake, “Come on you two, we have to figure out what Ivy will like to play with.” The three now quiet children ran into the house.

As Celia led them to their rooms she asked over her shoulder, “Where is Mr. Butler?”

“He will be down later, he is helping Dotty pack, I talked her into joining you here.” Phryne said quietly, still feeling very upset about the upheaval of all their lives.

“Because she is pregnant?”

“Yes, and because I can’t stand the thought of any harm coming to her.” 

Jack swallowed his bottom lip to stop himself from starting another fight. He really did not want Phryne to come back to the city with him. He was so worried for her that his stomach had been constant pain since the explosion at the station.

***

After they settled everything in the children's room, Jane went to join her cousins in the playroom. Jack sat down on the bed and watched Phryne unpack Ivy’s things. Between Dot, Mr. Butler, Jane and his sister he knew that their baby would be well cared for but that didn’t stop him from worrying about them too. 

Phryne could read Jack like a book; “I know your worried but if you keep going like this, you will develop an ulcer.”

“I think I have already developed one, this is just adding to it.”

“Admit it, Jack you need me.”

“Gladly, I need you all the time…but…”

“I can take care of myself…”

“From a bomb?”

“Do you want to start another fight?”

“Of course not…Phryne, I know you’re the best at what you do. But I am so worried. This madman has killed three women now…”

“We will stop him from killing anyone else.”

“How Phryne, how? We have no idea who this monster is…”

“We have suspects.”

“Vaguely.”

“We will do what we always do.” 

Phryne had settled the baby in her crib and her clothes were now placed neatly in her drawer. It made her smile that Ivy had her own drawer now. Jane had three but soon the baby would catch up. She sat down next Jack and put her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer, kissing the top of her head.

“We have so much to live for now, I can’t… I won’t…”

“Jack, we won’t. We will get this person, whoever it is. We are the best.”

Jack smiled a tiny bit and brought both arms around her pulling her onto his lap. “One of the many things I love about you is how confident you are, you just assume that we are the best…”

“I do not assume it, I know it. We are the best, we know what we are doing and with our different skill sets and our shared talents we will catch them. We will put a stop to this. I know it.”

“Then why is Dot coming here?”

“Just in case we miscalculate…”

“That is what I am worried about.”

“It is just in case, a caution. We won’t Jack. We will get them.”

“I so hope your right, Phryne. I really do, my Love.”

“I’m always right, Jack. And you know it.”

"I know." Jack kissed her tenderly, Phryne had no patience for that and deepened it till he forgot his name...temporarily.

***


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bomber has been stalking Wardlow while the family was settling down at Jack's sisters place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the delays. My life has been so very difficult. Thank you for being patient.

The gun powder was leaking and he cleaned it up quickly, he made it look so ordinary no one would guess what it was…that is how he blew up the police station. He should have put that one on a timer too, how did he know the damn inspector would be out. Well this will be planted all around that fancy mansion…no one inside will survive, and this time it will be on a timer.

***  
Dotty and Hugh and arrived at Celia's with Mr. B a couple of hours later. After they were settled in their room, and Mr. B was helping Celia with Dinner. The kids were all in the play room.

Hugh and Dot had joined Phryne and Jack in the garden. They were sipping tea and Hugh asked Jack, “Sir, did you hire a gardener?”

Phryne and Jack’s head whipped toward the younger man who was seated next to his wife on the blanket across from them. “Hugh, you know we don’t have a gardener, Mr. Butler and Jack do all the gardening…Jack?”

Jack was already running into the house, so he could get to the phone.

***

“This is sooo odd, no one at all in the place. Not even the servants I had observed last week.” He took the cigarette out of his mouth and stubbed it out. He was in the shed that belonged to the Brown’s across the street from the Fisher woman’s mansion. He planted the bombs like bulbs around the front rooms and the corner, but… “that gate is so solid I cannot break it open. It must be the coppers doing. The world will be well rid of that mob, all bad ones, fornicating, not married, and they have children…too bad about the kids but it can’t be helped. But where the hell are they? I’m hungry.”

***  
Jack slammed down the phone. And then he picked it up again. 

“Jack?”

He looked up, “Apparently the Commissioner did not think it was necessary to put constables around an empty house. He was waiting till we came back. What Hugh saw was some strange man planting bulbs around the balcony and porches in the front of the house. Thank goodness Burt and Cec put in those new locks on the higher gates. So, he couldn’t get to the side or the backyard or thank heaven he couldn't get to the backstairs that goes right into house from the garden. But it seems he planted these so-called bulbs around every inch of the front of the house. Mrs. Brown thought it was a bit early in the season but nothing alarming!” Jack slammed his hand against the telephone table, toppling it over. 

Phryne helped him pick the things up from the floor. “Darling, they couldn’t know. We didn’t warn them.”

Jack took a few deep breaths and nodded. “I need to get some men who know something about bombs…”

“Do you have anyone at City South?”

“Yes, one man, who worked with them during the war, he was very good at it apparently….”

“All his limbs?”

“Yes, he said it was all about how you approach it…” He smiled at Phryne, “That’s it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I lost all my notes, this is the best I can do. I re-read the story and this is the direction my muse sent me into. I hope its ok.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murder is about to revealed....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost the end, just the epilogue to go after this :)

“This is ridiculous, it’s been hours. I am starving. But it won’t go till I flick the switch, I’m so cold too.”

***

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, sir…do you want to…”

“No, I don’t want him to recognize me and he will, that bomb at the station was meant for me, I know it.”

“If you feel it, you’re right. How do I look?”

“Perfect, Bert did us proud, you look just like a dock worker come home from a long day.”

“Ain’t no dock workers in this neighborhood….”

“Well Bert and Cec have always just strolled in, that is what I want you to do, Murphy.”

“Yes Sir.”

***

“Hey Mate, you wouldn’t have a light, would you?”

The large dark haired man looked at the slight fair haired man in dock workers clothes, “Sure, what are you doing in this neighborhood, Mate?”

“My sister is the housekeeper up the street, and you?”

“Gardner, here you go.”

“Thanks, Ain’t it late to be gardening?”

“Just cleaning up.”

“Here, let me help you so you can go home….”

“Hey, don’t touch that box…” Suddenly three officers including Murphy had the struggling man in their custody. 

“Got him, Sir.” Called out Constable James.

“Good work. Nice evening to blow up a house, Mr. Perkins, it is odd that a Church Warden for so many churches suddenly becomes a gardener.”

The man struggled and spit at Jack, Jack shook his head, “take him back to the station.” As he watched the three strong young men struggling with the older man he shook his head. Then smiling he said to the darkness behind him, “You can come out now Miss Fisher.”

“I didn’t come till they had him in custody.”

“Hmmhmmm”

“Rosie’s husband will be devastated.”

“As will all the Vicars he worked for. Collins said that they found a whole trunk full of deadly spiders so just be glad you didn’t go with him.” Phryne shivered. “Yes, explosives and spiders, we will have to ask him about that?”

“We?”

“Jack Robinson!” And she stomped her foot.

Jack chuckled, “All right, you can come.”

***

Jack and Phryne waited in his office as they let the man cool his heels guarded with two officers, one in the room and one outside the room. Jack’s expert on explosives, Sgt. Murphy stayed behind to survey what the man had done and to create a plan to dismantle it safely.

“When will he come back?”

“When he's done, he has to be very careful of course, right now he is just mapping it, so he can figure out the best way to get rid of them.”

“We are due at the registrars on Monday and then we were going to have the reception at home…”

“Aunt P’s?”

“Yes, she would love to do that. Guy’s was such a disaster she would love a successful one.”

“That wasn’t her fault…are you ready for our court date?”

“Yes, how did we get it so fast, we never even had a second visit?”

“Aunt P and my Dad.”

Phryne rolled her eyes, “And Aunt P says I am trouble.”

Jack got up from behind his desk, closed both doors and pulled her into his arms, “Oh believe me, my darling, you are. Nothing but trouble.”

***

 

Rupert Perkins sat at the desk, he had been sitting there for 3 hours and finally the Inspector and Miss Fisher came in. He was handcuffed both to his chair and the table, and Constable James was behind him with his truncheon in case he still tries something. Even so he started to stand up and James pushed him down saying, “Please stay where you are, Sir or I will need to tie secure your feet as well.” He growled and then yelled, “No food, just water, how dare you…!”

“How dare we? You’re the man who assaulted and killed women and blew up the front of the station. I’d say waiting a bit for your dinner is too small a price to pay.” 

“You have not proof…”

Phryne smirked and said, “Actually we do, Oodles of it from the scene, from your house and from several of your offices. You do love to take pictures of your work, don’t you? Rather disgusting habit…”

“I’m disgusting! All you women are evil. Every one of you! I would love to have taken you out and the vicar’s wife. She was yelling at him, a man and an officer of the law, even if that officer was you, she was the next after I blew you all up…I…” Then realizing what he had said, he abruptly closed his mouth.

“Did you get all that, Collins?” Asked Jack quietly.

“Yes Sir.”

“Good, type it up and give it to him to read and sign…oh and bring him a sandwich and some tea.”

“Yes, sir…”

“What! That is all your giving me to eat, you pipsqueak, you fornicator, you and that harlot…I…”

“That’s enough, Collins and James take this monster out of my sight.”

The two men carefully removed the shackles that were holding him to the chair and desk and put them one at the time on his feet and the moved him to the cells. He stopped at the door and looked across the room at the two of them. “God will get you two. You think your high and mighty but your just sinners…”

“Take him,” Jack said, he was leaning against the wall his arms crossed, his face like stone.

Once the man was removed, his face subtly changed, he held out his arms and hugged Phryne whispering, “It’s all over, and soon our family will be home at Wardlow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Ending of the story and the series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, thank you all for reading not just this story but the whole long series. It was a pleasure to write. Really a passion project. I hope I made a pretty bow at the end. And that you all like this short epilogue.

Epilogue;

Jack was carefully washing Ivy in her bath, he smiled at his little girl, “You are now our daughter, Ivy. No one can take you away from us. We get to love you, take care of you and watch you grow to be the wonderful woman you will become…”

“And I can’t wait!”

“Mrs. Fisher-Robinson.” Jack said, looking up and smiling at his bride. 

They had married at the Registrar's Office two days ago. It was just the two of them and Mr. and Mrs. Collins who stood up for them. Phryne wore a lovely white suit that she got off the rack at a department store that Dotty fitted to her friend perfectly. And Jack wore a dark suit he usually wore to court. They were a beautiful couple, sparkling even for such an informal ceremony.

“Mr. Fisher-Robinson, Ivy looks all sparkling clean is she ready for her towel?” Asked Phryne holding the towel out for her beautiful baby girl.

“Yes, she is all ready. Here we gooooooo…” sang Jack, as he scooped her out of the bath and brought her to Phryne as if she was flying through the air. Ivy giggled, loving the sensation. Phryne wrapped the towel around Ivy, drying her. “I think we have another pilot in the family.” Jack said with a smirk.

“Oh, I hope so, that would be divine, are you going to tell her a story tonight or shall I?” 

The adoption court that day, was quicker then either of them expected. The Judge simply looked over the paperwork, asked them if it was accurate, then he granted the adoption of both Ivy and Jane. They would have new birth certificates and their last names would be changed to Fisher-Robinson. Jane was concerned about her mother, but Anna understood and approved. She had come to really love both Phryne and Jack. In fact, Jack was the only man that she trusted near her or Jane. 

As they settled Ivy, Jack said, “It’s your turn, Phryne.”

“Shall I tell her a story about aviation?”

“If you like.”

“Jack…thank you…”

Jack’s face reflected utter confusion. “What?”

Phryne shrugged, “You agreed to everything, all the freedoms I requested, and all you asked in return was that if I decided to end it, to tell you first and not hide anything.”

Jack shrugged, he was tenderly wrapping the blanket around Ivy and bending over to gently kiss her cheek.

“Jack?”

Jack straightened, “It’s important to you, so it makes it important to me. I have everything I want, I am very happy.”

“You didn’t ask for fidelity.”

“No…but you have never been with anyone else, so I guess your happy with me, but I don’t want to restrict you…”

“You guess I am happy? Really Jack, sometimes I could just kick you. Of course, I am happy! And even though you have never even asked for my fidelity, I give it to you freely…”

“Darling, you don’t have…”

“Darling, shut up.”

Jack snorted and shook his head. "I love you, Mrs. Fisher-Robinson.”

“I love you too, very much. Now kiss me, you idiot.” 

She pulled him by his suspenders and kissed him deeply, till they heard Ivy chuckle. They both looked at their daughter smiling, and Jack said, “she is going grow up to be just like you.”

***

The party at Wardlow was in full swing, it was a celebration of their marriage and the adoption of the girls. The whole family was there. 

Hugh and Jack were a bit late due to the arraignment for Rupert Perkins. During the proceedings some of the facts that Phryne and Jack had found came to light. The man had been stealing thousands of pounds from the churches he worked for. None of his victims were random. All three women knew him and found evidence against him. It all started when the first victim Maggie Parkins, found one of his account books and accused him of fraud against the Vicar of her church. She didn’t know she found the straw that would ultimately destroy his crime spree but he did and he got rid of her in a way that he hoped would look like an accident with a spider’s deadly venom. As all the rest came falling around his ears, he became more crazed and violent as each crime was revealed, till he blew up the police station and attempted to blow up Wardlow. As Jack and Hugh told Phryne, Mac and Dot; Perkins was so crazed in the witness box that they were pretty sure he would end up in a prison for the criminally insane.

Dot shook her head, and said, “All those innocent people just to satisfy his greed.”

“Yes, but I don't think he's crazy, he deserves the death penalty,” said Mac.

Jack shrugged, “that is not up to us, its up to a jury. We will see what happens.”

“Well, I want to forget about him and celebrate our family. Come on you two, you need a drink,” said Phryne as she led them back to the parlor where the party was full swing. Everyone was there, even Rosie and Mark. 

After everyone had a glass, Aunt Prudence raised hers and said, “To the “Fisher-Robinson family, I am so happy for you all. To my dear niece and new nephew and my beautiful great nieces, may you have a long and happy life and get everything you want.”

Jack and Phryne clinked their glasses with everyone and then Jack whispered to his bride, “I already have everything I want.”

“So, do I, Darling. But there will be a lot of surprises and joys on the horizon.”

Jack just shook his head, kissed her cheek and whispered, “I just love you and our girls, Darling, I am happy.”

“So am I. It’s a great new adventure!”


End file.
